Moments
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: I'm very very sorry for the delay I've caused in putting up this story! Plz, Plz, Plz, Read and Review! It's my first ever romance fic...banXnat of course!
1. The never ending wait

WARNING-I do not own Get Backers…though I really wish I did…

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… 

CHAPTER ONE – THE NEVER- ENDING WAIT

"Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai… mune no oku no garasu saiku…" hummed Natsumi while wiping the dishes that she had washed only a few minutes ago.

As she was doing this task, her mind wandered off to Ban. She then shook herself. Why was she thinking of him? She had no idea. It wasn't just that day… This had been going on for the past one week…

Her thoughts went on and on until Paul brought her out of her dreamy paradise.

"Natsumi, is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm perfectly all right"

"You don't mind if I ask you something, do you?" aid Paul gravely.

"Not at all," replied Natsumi.

"I've been watching you over the past few days and…"

"And?"

"You seem to be really distracted," said Paul frowning, "Is that so?"

"No, I'm not distracted," snapped Natsumi who was taken aback by Paul's question, "My distraction is merely a fragment of your imagination"

"I hope it is, because it shall not only disturb your work here but also your studies"

"I understand"

As the sky turned orange, which marked sunset, it was actually time for the seventeen year old to go home (since she was supposed to be home on Tuesdays before it turned dark outside). But she suddenly remembered something and decided to stay back. Paul was surprised –

"What's the matter, Natsumi?" How come you're staying back late today?"

"Well, I feel pretty lonely at home," said Natsumi (fervently lying), "Dad's never there, so I have to spend my time all alone in that…"

"Okay, I got that"

So this was our sweet Natsumi, who kept lying, as you can see above. But do you know the so very obvious reason behind it? If you do know, it's good for you. If you do not, then I don't think I'll mention it for now. Oh yes, I shall say one thing, that is, one of this story's protagonists is on a mission whilst the other is as you see has just plunged into a never-ending wait for him…


	2. Mission Distraction!

_GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…_

CHAPTER TWO – MISSION DISTRACTION!!!

A car was speeding across the streets of Tokyo. Actually, a lot of cars speed by. Bt because I've mentioned one certain car, you can guess it is of importance or rather in reference with this story. It was the special car owned by the 'B' of GB, Ban Mido. 

"This mission's one of the most exciting ones we've ever got," smiled Ginji, "Right, Ban?"

"Huh?" said Ban, who was lost in deep thought.

"Look out!" yelled Ginji as Ban was just about to dash into an approaching car, but Ban being an experienced driver, immediately dodged it.

"Phew!" exclaimed Ginji, "I didn't think we'd come out alive"

"Don't you trust my driving?" asked Ban.

"It's not that, just that you've started to be so quiet and aloof from this world," said Ginji rubbing his head, "God alone knows what you're constantly thinking. This stupidity of yours has been going on from the past one week. Could you please tell me what is behind this distraction of yours?"

"I AM NOT DISTRACTED" said Ban firmly (a little too firmly, I should think).

"Fine, don't tell me if you don't feel like, but I know you are distracted"

"Huh?"

As any ordinary GB fan would know that the two of them have a 100 success rate, it pretty much went for this mission of theirs.

While they were on their way home –

"Ban, why are you listening to such soft and melodious songs?"

"Because I want to"

"But you always say that you find such songs mushy"

"Yeah, well, I'm listening to them so that I can participate in the Voice Of Tokyo contest," joked Ban.

"You're in LOVE," sang Ginji, "The Power Of Love is making you do this"

"What?" said Ban who was taken unawares, "I don't love Jennifer Rush, please"

"You can be dumber than me sometimes," laughed Ginji.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!!!"

"If you're so intelligent, why don't you even guess the name of the girl I'm thinking about?"

"It's so very obvious, Natsumi"

Ah, the way Ban blushed then, I wish someone could've taken a photo of this moment. What a blush! Plus it's also weird to see Ban blush so that was something…right?


	3. Attraction

GET BACKERS – MOMENTS… 

CHAPTER THREE – ATTRACTION

As you might've observed, our protagonists in the previous two chapters have been completely **_distracted_** by the mere thought of one another. In fact, they end in messing up everything. But then again it is said there are two things that can make the world go round - money and love. In this case, it is obviously the latter. For now, let's see where our story has led –

As the soft morning sunlight poured into Natsumi's room, it touched her pale cheeks and she woke up stretching her arms as though she were trying to hug it. Anyways, she got up feeling elated about I have no idea what.

Natsumi quickly dressed up and left for work. Today was a Saturday (incidentally her favorite day of the week) and so she happily sang her way to Honky Tonk.

"Hey there!" she yelled expecting only Paul to be there.

"Hello," said Ginji smilingly while Ban simply looked at her and turned his gaze away.

"Oh, hi guys," said Natsumi, looking a bit embarrassed, "I didn't expect the two of you to be here"

"Yeah, well, we were waiting for Hevn, she's bringing us another job"

"Cool!!!"

All this while it was Ginji who kept talking while Ban kept staring into space. However, there were a lot of thoughts racing in his mind. Ginji, who was the sole bearer of his secret, was playing his part well in Ban's carefully devised plan. Natsumi, on the other hand, kept shooting furtive glances at Ban, just to check whether he ever would look at her. But then, what she did not realize that Ban had secretly taken a lot of her pictures on his cell phone when she wasn't paying attention.

"Why doesn't Ban ever look at me or give a listening ear when I say something?" thought Natsumi.

Just then, Hevn walked in.

"Hey there, Hevn," said Natsumi and Hevn unanimously.

"Hi guys," grinned Hevn and she walked over to where Ban was sitting just to have a look at what he was doing, "You can at least say 'hi'"

"Huh?" said Ban who was brought out of his stupor by Hevn, "Yeah, hi bimbo"

"Shut up!" said Hevn with such a threatening look that Ban suddenly went quiet.

Now you may wonder how 'The Invincible Genius Ban Mido' who can never miss an opportunity to retaliate, was quiet. But the moment he saw that look on Hevn's face, he had a sharp feeling that she had somehow found out about his secret liking for Natsumi. And that must've happened when she walked over to his side and saw him gaping at Natsumi's pictures.

As I earlier mentioned that Ginji was Ban's secret bearer. Similarly, Hevn bore Natsumi's secrets. And the both of them knew what feelings their friends had for each other. Except that they did not know that the feelings were so on the other side too. And so when Hevn saw Ban with Natsumi's pictures, she was a bit surprised and wanted to speak to Ginji about this (since she thought of him to be the only one Ban truly trusts). And she does so too, but what happens then, you'll find out in the next chapter.

And so, as you saw, this was the first time when Ban and Natsumi publicly expressed their feelings for one another without knowing it themselves. See, what sort of funny things love does. Ah, everything is fair in love and war, I guess. For more details turn to chapter 4.


	4. Revelations

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… CHAPTER FOUR – REVELATIONS 

I left my story at the point when Hevn wants to speak to Ginji. But if you remember, I clearly stated that she had brought a mission for the guys. And with all this discovery of Ban's probable love for Natsumi, she totally forgot about it. But then it was Ginji who reminded her –

"Hey Hevn, hadn't you brought some mission for us?"

"Oh, right," said Hevn, "Okay, I'll tell you about it. It's a job from San Jose, California"

"San Jose, California!!!" exclaimed the Get Backers and Natsumi.

"Yeah, it seems to me your popularity has sure brought you closer to international jobs"

"I know," spoke Ban after a long time, "Continue"

"So, you guys have to retrieve a…"

And then whatever their mission was is of no importance to us. But yes, the destination does have some bit of importance. No wonder I mentioned it. Since Ban and Ginji's mission was set in California, Natsumi got a bit worried.

"But then how will you guys go there…I mean isn't it too far?" said Natsumi hoping they'd agree to what she said.

"By an airplane and by the way," said Ban flatly, "We are getting well paid for it"

"Even then, Ban," blushed Natsumi, "I feel that you guys shouldn't leave the country, I mean, what if it's a trap?"

"You may be right," said Ban thoughtfully, "Let me see. Hevn, Have you done a background check on our clients?"

"Oh, I haven't"

"What!!!" exclaimed both Ginji and Ban, "Isn't that your first priority on bringing us a foreign job?"

"I'm so sorry guys," apologized Hevn, "You aren't leaving Japan before I check up on the clients"

After an hour or so, Hevn returned. She then said –

"You guys should thank Natsumi. Turns out those guys were goons after all. Just imagine if Natsumi wouldn't have warned you people"

Natsumi blushed as Ban gave her an appreciating look. She felt so elated that finally she had got a place in Ban's heart.

As I said Hevn speaks to Ginji,

"Ginji, do you know what I want to speak to you about?"

"Yeah," said Ginji thoughtfully, "I mean, no"

"It's about Ban and Natsumi," said Hevn sounding agitated, "Ban does like Natsumi, right?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"That means he does like her," said Hevn, "You have to help me out with them"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, we being their best friends have to devise some sort of plan to get them together"

"What plan?"

"I have an idea," jumped Hevn, "Come here", she said and whispered something into Ginji's ear.

"Cool! I can't wait to try it out even if Ban kills me for it," grinned Ginji.

"Yes, we have to"


	5. Blossoming Friendship

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… 

CHAPTER 5 – BLOSSOMING FRIENDSHIP

Now, what was Ginji and Hevn's plan all about? Well, even I don't know. Let's see its progress as time passes by.

Ginji planned not to speak to Ban and Hevn decided to stop talking to Natsumi. Excuse was – Why does Ban like Natsumi and vice versa?

Natsumi and Ban were so broken when their best friends suddenly stopped speaking to them that they sat helplessly, in Honky Tonk, drinking a cup of coffee each.

"Hey," said Ban but Natsumi took no notice, "Hey, I'm talking to you. Are you deaf?"

"Huh?" said Natsumi who was thinking about something else (however she jumped up happily), "What's the matter?"

"I heard you fight with Hevn near the door. You two aren't speaking anymore, right?"

"Yeah," said Natsumi slowly sipping her coffee, "I heard you fought with Ginji"

"Yes, I did," sighed Ban, "He's so darn childish"

"I agree"

"Since our friends have left us, let's be friends," said Ban bravely, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," blushed Natsumi (who felt like she'd explode from happiness).

"So then, how come you've been so quiet from the past few days? I mean you're always dancing around and to suddenly see you quiet…"

"It's a secret"

"But there shouldn't be any secrets between friends"

"Yes, I'll tell you when the right time comes"

Thus was the beginning of a new friendship. As Ginji and Hevn smiled with joy over the success of Step 1 of their plan, Paul looked at this fresh pair with surprise. Anyways, at least they now speak to each other. So, Step 1 is successful!!!


	6. When Friendship turns into Love

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… 

CHAPTER 6 – WHEN FRIENDSHIP TURNS INTO LOVE

As you've seen in our previous chapter, our two young protagonists are now fast friends. Ginji and Hevn had perfectly abandoned the idea of using Honky Tonk as their haunt. Instead, they had taken up their post outside Honky Tonk from where they would try their best to listen to Ban and Natsumi talking. It was really strange to see two people, who at some point of time couldn't look each other in the eye, actually enjoyed each other's company a lot.

They would sit together for hours and discuss about anything and everything. They would even go out to certain outdoor spots and spend some time there.

By now, Ginji and Hevn had thought that their plan was turning out to be successful. Ban was trying his best to tell Natsumi every time they met but he was scared that she might just lash out saying, "I thought you were my friend." Natsumi who was also going through the same problem thought Ban would say, "Shut up, Kid. We're just friends. I love Himiko." She was far too dumb to realize that Ban treated Himiko like his younger sis.

Now Ginji and Hevn decided to put Step 2 of their plan into action.


	7. Karaoke Explosion!

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… 

CHAPTER 7 – KARAOKE EXPLOSION!!!

As I said earlier, Step 2 of Ginji and Hevn's plan shall now come into process.

Ban was sitting quietly in a corner of Honky Tonk and sipping his coffee while he silently watched Natsumi washing the dishes.

"Your previous mission was a bit extra successful, right?" taunted Paul.

"We'd have more success only if the next mission wouldn't be a fraud," grunted Ban.

Just then came a tinkling sound and the door opened to show Hevn and Ginji walk in. Ban turned his head away to look out of the window while Natsumi pretended not to have noticed them.

"Guys," said Ginji and Hevn together, "We felt really awful about not speaking to our best friends. Please forgive us. We want us all to be friends again"

Natsumi hugged Hevn happily while Ban continued to look out of the window angrily. But then when Ginji started tickling him, he accepted the apology.

"Since we guys fought with you," smiled Hevn, "We got four passes to the Karaoke bar that's newly opened around here. So you guys coming right?"

"Um, actually, we were a bit busy tonight," started Ban but Natsumi gave him a such a look that he stopped halfway and said, "But we'll come"

"Great!" exclaimed Ginji, "Let's all meet here at 7:30 pm then"

"All right!!!"

At 7:30 pm sharp, all the four youngsters arrived at Honky Tonk. They were all looking so cute that Paul couldn't help beaming at them like a proud father. Natsumi was dressed in a purple T-shirt that said 'Watch out psychos' and a mini skirt along with stockings. Hevn was fully clothed for a change and she had left her lovely hair open. Ban was wearing a denim jacket and he had gelled his hair so that it came down. Ginji was dressed in a green sweatshirt with a pair of navy blue jeans. After saying goodbye to Paul, they all left for the bar.

The newly opened bar was swarming with people, but they quickly made their way to their compartment. They were then handed lists of songs each. Now let me bombard you with the songs that they sang –

**_Name _** **_Artist _** **_Song_**

Ban Tackey and Tsubasa Sotsugyou

Ginji Shuuji to Akira Seishun Amigo

Natsumi Otoha Kokoro no Camera

Hevn Angela Aki This Love

Ban and Ginji WAG Don't Look Back Again

Natsumi and Hevn Hillary Duff This is what dreams are made of

Ginji and Hevn Unknown It's the start of something new

Ban and Natsumi Amy Lee feat Seether Broken

All four of them Teriyaki Boyz Tokyo Drift

So that night was a whole lot of fun for all of them. Ginji and Hevn decided to leave for home a bit early. This thought only came to them since they wanted to leave Ban and Nat alone so that they could talk to each other.

Ban and Natsumi leaned on Ban's car outside Honky Tonk. They both were quietly staring at the sky that seemed to be full of at least a million stars. As they went on staring, Ban suddenly said, "Natsumi, close your eyes"

"Okay"

Ban then fished out a red velvet box out of his pocket. He then opened up Natsumi's closed fists and placed it in her hand.

"Now open your eyes"

Natsumi slowly opened her eyes and the box. It contained a beautiful diamond ring in it.

"Happy Birthday," said Ban.

Natsumi looked at her wristwatch. It had just ticked twelve. She looked at Ban with an expression that was difficult to fathom.

"Oh yeah," grinned Ban, " I forgot the main thing. Will you marry me?" he said kneeling on the ground.

"Yes", said Natsumi shaking her head violently. She rushed to him and hugged him.

Ban then planted a kiss on Natsumi's red cheeks and she blushed deeper.

Paul who was quietly watching all this called up Ginji and said, "Step 3 successful"

_**To all my readers,**_

**_The next chapter's coming up pretty soon, but only after the 21st of Feb. I am going to be having my exams until then. So please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you liked my story so far but hey, it's not over yet._**

_**Love,**_

_**Mr. Evil Eyes**_


	8. Birthday Surprise

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… 

CHAPTER EIGHT- BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

It was a beautiful August morning. The birds chirped, the trees were lush with greenery and colorful flowers bloomed on them. The sky had a stunning blue color that would make a person who isn't busy simply stand and stare. The cool and pleasant breeze that was blowing outside Natsumi's window whipped her eager face as she stood there thinking about what had happened the previous night. She blushed and ran downstairs where her Dad was waiting for her.

"I'm so happy, Dad," sang Natsumi joyfully, "I feel like I'll explode with joy"

"What's the matter, Natsumi?" smiled her gentle-faced father; "You've never looked so happy on any of your birthdays. By the look on your face I think it's something else that you seem so joyful about"

"No, Dad," blushed Natsumi, "It's nothing else"

"Is it something to do with that Ban fellow?" winked her dad.

"What!" exclaimed Natsumi turning completely red, "Who told you about Ban?"

"He had called up this morning," grinned Natsumi's father, "When I picked up the phone, his voice seemed a little uncomfortable. He then slowly asked, 'Is this the Mizuki residence?' I replied, 'Yes, it is'. He might've blushed a bit more and then he said, 'Is Natsumi there?' I said, 'Yes, she is. But she's lost in your dreams.' He coughed, said a quick 'Thank You, I shall call later. Bye.'

"How do you know that he's blushing and what in the world made you say, 'She's lost in your dreams'?

"Natsumi-chan, I'm your father. I know the world much better than my darling daughter does"

"I guess"

"But then, who is this boy?" asked her father looking slightly worried, "is he good enough? Will he keep you happy all your life? If he ever makes you cry, I'll kill him"

"Relax, Dad," said Natsumi softly, "He is a wonderful person and I don't think I want to spend my life with anyone except him"

"Spend my life…" repeated her father, "Don't tell me you are seriously planning to get married to him?"

"Yes"

"but you just turned eighteen a few hours back. You're still a little child. Why do you want to take such a big step in life so early?"

"It's not that I'm marrying today itself, maybe by January"

"Like you'll get any older by then"

"I'll be experienced by five more months until my marriage. Even a minute of experience matters so much"

"I don't know how to explain all this to you. Once you're married, that boy won't let you continue your studies"

"Dad, he has a name – Ban. And as for that, he has said he's going to give me a lot more freedom than I already have"

"And you think he really means it?"

"Yes, I trust him completely"

"Fine, Miss Mizuki, do as you see right. But remember, if you are unhappy later on, please do not brood over it here"

"I got that"

Natsumi then got ready and decided to rush to Honky Tonk. The moment she walked in –

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUMI-CHAN!!!" yelled Ban, Ginji, Hevn, Paul, Madoka, Shido, Haruki, Kazuki, Jubei, Sakura and Dr. Jackal.

"Thank you so much, people," smiled Natsumi on seeing such a crowd.

"Our pleasure," said everyone in unison.

"Today," said Paul, "Natsumi's not going to work,"

"That's right," screamed the others while Natsumi protested, "No guys, it's okay. There's absolutely no reason to give me a holiday just because it's my birthday"

"Oh, shut your nonsense for a while, will you?" grumbled Ban.

"No, I won't. By the way, today's my day, Mr.Mido, so better mind your unruly tongue"

"That's the birthday spirit, Mizuki!" jumped Hevn, "Teach all these weirdoes a lesson"

"What weirdo?" said Ginji suddenly, "You think I'm a weirdo too?"

"No, I think you're an angel who's just landed on Earth," said Hevn sarcastically.

"Stop fighting now, guys," said Kazuki, the peacemaker, "It is Natsumi's birthday, let's not fight"

"Okay, God's messenger, Angel Kazuki," grinned Shido, "Only a halo remains to complete your saintly attitude"

"Stop irritating him, Shido" said Haruki coming over to them.

"Hey, just look at them," smiled Hevn pointing to Ban and Natsumi who were probably laughing about some joke when ban suddenly gave Natsumi a cute bear hug, "They look so cute together"

"Attention, everyone," said Ban and everyone looked at him, "I'm about to make a very happy announcement. Natsumi and I are about to unite in holy matrimony on the 5th of January"

"YAY!!!" yelled everyone while Natsumi blushed deeply. All the girls rushed to hug her while all the guys congratulated Ban and blessed Natsumi (she's like their younger sis).

"This is the best birthday ever," thought Natsumi.

Note: Sorry, my dear readers. I was so caught up in a few things that happened in my life immediately after my exams that I just couldn't find the time to update my story. But here's the eighth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Many more chapters are coming up.

Yours alone,

Mr. Evil Eyes


	9. An Unexpected Suggestion

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…

CHAPTER NINE- AN UNEXPECTED SUGGESTION

"Why did you have to make a public announcement?" groaned Natsumi.

"Well, people are going to find out someday or the other, right?" smirked Ban feasting on the remaining pieces of cake, "So why not today? Plus it's an auspicious day, eh?"

"Ha Ha," laughed Ginji.

"Guys," said Hevn.

"We are listening, continue," said Ban making a very innocent face.

"Oh, drop it"

"It's getting late," said Natsumi looking at her watch, "I better go"

"Yes, I think I should go too," said Hevn.

"I'll drop you girls," jumped Ban.

"Ok"

Ban and Ginji drove the girls home and returned to Honky Tonk only to find Paul sitting grave-faced.

"What's the matter, Paul?" the guys asked.

"I was thinking… you are planning to marry Natsumi, right?"

"Yes," said Ban with a slight uncertainty.

"What are you so uncertain about?" snapped Paul.

"Nothing, I am not uncertain"

"Don't you lie, I caught that tone"

"So what if you did?"

"How will you keep her happy? Your own dinner each night is so unpredictable. You are lying in the city garbage bins every now and then, and you are going to make her lead such a miserable life?"

"I've been thinking about this too"

"Will thinking alone help? You should've thought before asking the poor child to marry you"

"I wish I had"

"Ah…only if wishing would help. Get a life. Think of getting a job and then keeping her happy"

"What job can I possibly think of?"

"What are you good at?"

"Well, nothing," said Ban lowering his head.

"Hey, Ban," spoke Ginji, "Nowadays, the animation industry is soaring high, isn't it?"

"Whatever I do, I need to have professional training in that field, right?"

"That's true," said Ginji scratching his head, "We clearly need to do a lot of research on this matter"

"Why don't you guys just go to sleep for now?" suggested Paul, "We can talk about this the next morning"

"Yeah, sure," replied both Ban and Ginji.

After four hours-

"Hey Ban, you asleep yet?" asked Ginji.

Ban, who wasn't really sleeping, still chose not to reply back to Ginji.

"Stop pretending, Ban, I know you aren't sleeping"

"So what if I'm not?" grunted Ban, "You know I've had sleepless nights thinking about this"

"Why don't you try speaking to Natsumi and take her opinion on this matter?"

"Not a bad idea, but tell me, which woman wouldn't want her to-be husband to be a millionaire?"

"That's true"

"Anyways, you go off to sleep. As Paul said, we'll discuss this tomorrow"

"Sure"

Ban hardly slept that night. The next day at Honky Tonk-

"Hey there, guys," beamed Natsumi, "It's a bright, sunny day, yet you people are sitting here with long faces"

"It's nothing, Natsumi," said Ban trying to change the topic, "Don't bother"

Ginji and Paul gave him a threatening look.

"Well, could I have a discussion with you in a solitary spot?"

"Yes, but I need to ask Paul,"

"Oh, you may go, Natsumi," added Paul.

"Thanks"

They stepped out of Honky Tonk and went to one of Natsumi's favorite spots in the city. This spot overlooked the sea.

"Tell me, Ban," she said, gently kissing him. As her hair brushed against his face, he felt guilty and upset at what he was doing. He felt completely clueless as he kissed her on her forehead.

"It's just that," stammered Ban, "I don't think we should be getting married"

"Why do you think so?" said Natsumi with an appalled look on her face.

"See, you deserve a better guy than me, someone who looks good, someone who's well settled. Basically, I'm not the right guy for you."

"What?"

"I don't even have a permanent job," continued Ban, "No permanent job means no guaranteed pay. How can I keep you hungry for days together?"

"Didn't you think of all this before promising to marry me in front of so many people?" said Natsumi tearfully and ran away. Ban quietly walked back to Honky Tonk.

Ginji and Paul were waiting for him at Honky Tonk. As soon as Ban walked in, something told them that the matter was now a lot more complicated.

"What's the matter?" spoke Ginji after what seemed an hour.

"Huh?" said Ban lighting a cigarette, "Oh yeah, _that…_well it's over. Our relationship's over"

"You and Natsumi broke up?" came Paul's voice from one corner of the room.

"How many times do I have to say that? Are you deaf?"

"Stop being so aggressive, Ban," said Hevn.

"Hey Hevn!" jumped Ginji, "When did you come here?"

"Just now," smiled Hevn pushing her hair behind, "Did Natsumi tell you it's over?" she said turning to Ban.

"Leave me alone"

"It's important"

"Well, no," grunted Ban, "She only said that I should've thought of all this before promising to marry her."

"And then?"

"She just ran away"

"Joy to the world," sang Hevn, "Ban and Nat are still together"

"What do you mean?" said Ban, Ginji and Paul.

"I mean that until and unless she doesn't clearly tell you it's over, it isn't"

"Well, I'll have her call me in a little while from now and she'll shout 'IT'S OVER'," asserted Ban.

"Try and think from the poor girl's position for once will you?" snapped Hevn, "Imagine what all she's having to go through. We being adults can't bear the prick of a pin and she is but a teenager"

"So what should I do?"

"Stay quiet for sometime. I'll go speak to her"

At around 5:30 pm –

"Hey Ban, your cell phone's ringing," pointed Ginji.

"It's Natsumi," said Ban looking at the phone.

"Go on, pick it up," said Paul.

Ban went near the window and attended the call.

"Ban," said Natsumi. Her voice was quivering and it sounded like she'd been crying ever since he last saw her.

"Yeah, tell me"

"It's over," she said and hung up. Even as she disconnected the line, Ban thought he heard a sob.

He put the phone aside and walked to Ginji and Paul. As the looked at him hopefully, he just said, "It's over. Please find out more about that animation thing, Ginji."


	10. A New Friend

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…

_**GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…**_

CHAPTER TEN – A NEW FRIEND

After ten years…

"Hurry up, the deadline's nearing, we need to finish before doomsday"

"Yes, Mr.Mido"

"Should we send the first slot to the editor, Mr.Mido?"

"I think that'll be wise, Michiko."

"Okay"

A bell sounded from somewhere.

"Oh, that was my alarm," smiled Ban, "Time for my break. Continue working."

"Yes, sir."

Hey, now this gives me time to explain. Ban and Natsumi's story ended at that phone call and the last thing we knew was Ban asking Ginji about animation. Well, Ban joined a leading manga industry and became a top executive there with a heavy pay. Ginji got a job as a lead singer in the music industry and now rolls in gold. As for Hevn, she's still an agent, though an estate agent now…And Natsumi, ah, she left the town ten years ago and lives in Osaka. She's the head of a leading cosmetic firm. Enough facts…let's return to Ban as he headed for his break and entered the café.

"Hi Ban," said a girl coming up to Ban's table, "How's life?"

"Oh, hi Paula," said Ban looking at her as though she was carrying around an infectious disease with her, "Not much happening"

"I see," she said joining Ban at the same table while Ban continued to look as uneasy as ever, "Don't worry, loads of stuff will happen now that I'm here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ban," she said creeping up closer as he moved farther, "You know what I mean, right?"

"Oh, yes," said Ban getting up so fast that he almost dropped his espresso, "You're trying to tell me to move on with life and go out with other girls or to be more explicit, you"

"But it's for your own good, right?"

"I don't care but I've totally given up on girls so please don't try to make me return to that road ever again," saying this he stormed out of the café and returned to his cabin.

"I think I'll call up Ginji," thought Ban and dialed the number to Ginji's cell phone.

Ginji who was currently on a world tour was surprised to see Ban call.

"Hey Ban," cried Ginji, "How come you gave a buzz?"

"What do you mean? Can't I?"

"No, it's not that. If you remember, I'm abroad"

"Oh damn," bellowed Ban while Ginji flinched, "I totally forgot. They're going to charge me extra now"

"You know, Ban," grinned Ginji at the other end, "Although you are rich now, your habits still remain the same. As parsimonious as possible."

"Yeah, some things never change," laughed Ban, "But then since I'm Mr. Stingy, I would want you to suggest some economic measures of speaking to you"

"The Internet's a good option"

"How come? I thought they charged money for Voice calls"

"That's only if you ring up the person on their cell using the Internet"

"Is that so?" implored Ban, "I never really bothered about the Internet."

"You should, I think it's a superb way to speak to your friends who're far away without actually having to pay. Oh, but you do need a valid Internet connection for that"

"Which I have at home and at work," completed Ban, "I'll think about it"

"Well, keep thinking while your cell phone bill mounts higher and higher"

"Shut up," snapped Ban, "But tell me more about that Net thing. Where exactly do I speak to you? I mean I've heard of all these messengers but which e-mail service do you use?"

"Same as yours"

"You do? Then we both can speak on the same messenger, right?"

"Yes, we can. To be truthful, even Hevn uses the same one. So do Paul, Shido, Kazuki, Haruki, Makubex, Sakura and loads of other people"

"You mean loads of people I wouldn't be interested in speaking to," muttered Ban and then as though struck by a brain wave, "What about Natsumi? Are you guys in touch with her over the Net?"

"No, Ban," said Ginji darkly, "She's not even in touch with Hevn"

"I see"

"Ban," said Ginji menacingly, "Please forget about Natsumi. You have to get over her. You can't go on this way"

"That's it!" barked Ban, "Everyone in this wide world wants to tell me to forget Natsumi. Do you know, Ginji, I called you up because a silly female in my office tried to tell me the same thing just because she wanted to go out with me. She kept trying to make me feel like what I'm pursuing is mainly crap. But why doesn't anyone realize that I still love her as much as I used to or maybe even more. I always say that we value things only after we lose them from our lives and the same thing has happened to me. I never gave her importance when we were seeing each other. But now when she's far away, I long for her."

"But Ban," said Ginji impatiently, "Why don't you consider the possibility that she might already be married with kids?"

"Something deep within tells me that she isn't"

"Oh yeah? And how many times can we trust our inner feelings?"

"We can when we truly love the person"

"Holy cow, it's useless talking to you Ban. You just won't budge. I'll speak to you in about five hours from now. I have to go. See you. Bye," saying this he hung up.

"Bye, Ginji," whispered Ban and returned to work as his alarm sounded.

After witnessing this conversation, anyone would readily say that Ban's lost his marbles. But can you believe Natsumi was still deeply in love with Ban. Yes, it's very true. Unlike Ginji said that she's married with kids, she still kept a picture of Ban's and hers belonging to the period of their togetherness in her wallet. Oh yeah, she still cried at night. Her dad had tried about a thousand times to fix her marriage with rich businessmen but she would turn down each and every proposal. She had a strange feeling that Ban was all alone even though he was really flirtatious by nature and it seemed a little unlikely to happen. One day at Natsumi's workplace –

"Hey there, Natsumi," said one of her pals, "Your eyes look really swollen. Have you been crying of late?"

"No," lied an older and prettier Natsumi.

"Stop lying, will you? I know it's because of that strange ex-boyfriend of yours"

"Oh, don't say that," said Natsumi her voice quivering.

"Don't say what? That he's your ex-boyfriend? But of course he is"

"Yet…"

"Face it, Natsumi. You have to move on and get a life. How long can you sit around crying for that loser who didn't even think once about you?"

"Don't say that," sobbed Natsumi, "No one has given you the right to speak ill of Ban. It wasn't his fault, but merely the circumstances. I agree that I was the one who called off the relationship and you will say that my selfishness lies behind it, that it is only since I couldn't adjust. But what you don't realize is that had I let Ban marry me back then, I would simply have let him be something he isn't, a loser. He wouldn't bother about getting a job and would loiter around. But today he might be having a good job and that is only because he regrets having lost me."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know my Ban. He may be a little difficult to fathom but it's no predicament for folks who know him."

"I think you should chill out and talk to some other guys," said her friend, "Oh no, I'm not telling you to go out with them," she added catching the look of disbelief on Natsumi's face, "But you can talk, right?"

"That's true, I can."

"Why not join this friendship site on the Internet - ?"

"What's that?"

"You meet different kinds of people there and have loads of fun. I'm a member too, so why not?"

"Okay, I'll do that tonight," sighed Natsumi, "Happy now?"

"Yup!!"

Loads of miles away-

"Hey, have you heard of this site – ?" said a girl in Ban's office.

"Yeah, I'm a member," replied her friend, "Are you? Send me a friend request then, silly"

"Sure"

"Virtual Tomodachi…" pondered Ban, "Sounds interesting"

At around 9:30 pm –

"Hey Ginji," said Ban on his messenger voice call, "I heard of this site named Virtual Tomodachi. Is it good?"

"Good?" Ginji replied back, "It's excellent. We are all there too. Join if possible."

"I'll do it now itself"

"As you wish"

Ban logged on to the website and clicked away. He joined the site with the alias - Wild Fantasy. Somehow this pseudonym appealed to him. He went to check out the list of the members who had just registered. As he skimmed through names he came across an unknowingly familiar one – Neko-chan. He wasn't too sure whether he should proceed but went on to check the member's profile.

It was a 27-year-old girl, who worked for a cosmetics firm. She didn't live in Tokyo but in Osaka and was looking for friends. The picture that she had put was that of a cat.

"Seems like a sweet girl," smiled Ban and sent her a friend request. Can you believe him? He didn't even consider the probability that it could be Natsumi.

Luckily for him, Neko-chan was online. She immediately accepted his friend request. Seeing that he had a messenger ID, she even sent him a request there. He happily accepted it. Let's check out their conversation –

Wild Fantasy (WF): Hi there, Neko-chan.

Neko-chan (NC): Hi there, Wild Fantasy. Nice name you got there…giggles

WF: Thanks, nice to see you like it.

NC: Do you like mine?

WF: Yes, it kind of reminds me of someone, but then, the memory is painful. Can we talk about something else?

NC: Yeah, sure. Where do you live?

WF: Japan

NC: So do I silly. I meant where in Japan?

WF: Tokyo.

NC: Ok, could I have a detailed explanation?

WF: No, gal. No personal details on our first chat.

NC: As you wish, dude.

WF: You're sweet.

NC: Tell me something I don't know.

WF: Okay…forget it. So you work for a cosmetics firm?

NC: Yes, am a top executive there.

WF: Hmmm… seems like a job only girls would want to do.

NC: Like guys can understand cosmetics.

WF: To be truthful, I never seem to understand the mechanics of the female mind.

NC: Oh yeah? There's nothing much to understand. If you have a girlfriend, it'll be easier.

WF: But alas, I don't have one.

NC: Oh, I'm so sorry.

WF: It's ok. You sound like you have a cool boyfriend.

NC: Actually, I don't have one.

WF: So you're single too? Single and ready to mingle?

NC: Not really. I'm still traumatized.

WF: So was your break up recent?

NC: It's been many years now. But I guess I can't get over people.

WF: You're a lot like me, then. Even I haven't been able to get over my girlfriend.

NC: But yours might've been recent, right?

WF: No, it happened long ago too. But I guess the thing is that I'm fed up of girls. I can't take them anymore.

NC: I'm a girl.

WF: I meant that I couldn't get into a relationship with girls.

NC: Oooohhh…are you seeing boys now?"

WF: That's not what I meant. I meant-

NC: Yeah, I got your point. I was just kidding.

WF: Figured out that much.

NC: You should learn to appreciate a joke. If you can laugh at yourself, you are considered to be really great.

WF: Oh, but I am not great. I don't think I want to be.

NC: Hey, that's what I don't like. How sick! You should be ready for everything in life.

WF: OMG, you speak just like a girl I used to know…but never mind. I don't want to talk about it.

NC: Oh, I am so dumb. From the time I started chatting with you, I'm only reminding you of your girlfriend.

WF: It's ok. But it's really long since I enjoyed speaking to a girl so much.

NC: Is it now? Why I've enjoyed speaking to a guy after really long too. You're fun.

WF: Thanks. So are you.

NC: blushes aww… that's sweet.

WF: No problem.

NC: You're a manga artist, right?

WF: Yeah, why?

NC: I like guys who can draw well. I think it's a fine trait. Everyone should have it. Being able to draw well helps you to put down your emotions in a way, which everyone can see.

WF: So, can you draw?

NC: If I could, wouldn't I have been your work mate? I can barely sketch a cat properly. I'm only good at singing and writing.

WF: Even those who can write are able to express their thoughts before people. That's a very good quality too.

NC: Yes, but I want to draw.

WF: Very well then, if we ever meet, I'll make sure you learn to draw.

NC: Thanks a lot, Wild Fantasy. But I wonder why you kept this name?

WF: 'Coz when you meet me, your wild fantasies materialize into reality. For example, your dream of sketching can come true.

NC: Hey nice… But what's your real name?

WF: Err…(this sure set Ban thinking) my name's Kazuki.

NC: Kazuki? That's such a princely name.

WF: Now that you asked me my name, what's yours?

NC: Um, It's Kumiko (a big fat lie).

WF: Kumiko, Kumiko, we both have our names from the same alphabet. Maybe that's why we gel so well.

NC: Could be. So whom all do you have in your family?

WF: Just me.

NC: You live alone too?

WF: Yeah, well, that's how my life is. Granny is no more but that happened long long ago. Since then, it's been just I, me and myself.

NC: Oh…well, I live with my dad. But it doesn't really make a difference, he's never home.

WF: I see, so it's as good as living alone.

NC: Yeah. Are you a good cook, then?

WF: Well, I can cook food that's edible. I'm no great chef but I can survive on food cooked by my hands. I'm sure you cook really well.

NC: Yeah, I do. So Wild Fantasy, when we meet, I'll teach you to cook and you teach me to draw. Deal?

WF: Deal! Looks at watch Oh it's getting late. I got work tomorrow.

NC: Yeah, me too. Will you be there tomorrow as well? I really enjoyed speaking to you.

WF: So did I. I'll be there same time tomorrow, ok?

NC: That'll be really nice. Well then, good night.

WF: Good night. Bye.

NC: Bye.

And saying this they both logged out.

Ban and Natsumi were up all night wondering why they had all the joy in their life return on just speaking to a stranger. They drifted off to sleep still lost in thought.

The next few days, Ban and Nat just wanted to get back home to speak to their 'Virtual Tomodachi'. This went on for months together. Then came December 16.


	11. Life Moves On

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…

_**GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…**_

CHAPTER ELEVEN – LIFE MOVES ON…

Honky Tonk Café

"You are stuck in my heart," sang Ginji while Ban blushed, "Like one in a million stars, for that many reasons you are…"

"Can't you tell," continued Hevn, "You've been all over me like a spell"

"Can't you see," joined Paul, "You've been changing the world around me"

"If you hold me close enough," sang Ginji, Hevn and Paul, "I can whisper you the

words. If the distance is too far, I can't do nothing 'coz you are stuck in my heart, like counting a million stars, for that many reasons you are."

"Thanks, guys," laughed Ban, "But how many times did you practice this?"

"About six times I guess," said Ginji while Hevn and Paul looked at him disbelievingly.

"But I don't love her"

"Oh you do," alleged Hevn.

"What makes you feel that way?"

"See, Ban," spoke Ginji, "Each time you come online, you say a 'hi' to us and disappear. You never chat with us. If we are on a voice chat, you simply stop speaking and become so engrossed in chatting with her."

"But that's only 'coz she's damn interesting and I speak to you guys everyday. The only time I get to speak to her is at 9:30 each night."

"I still feel you guys are in love," beamed Paul, "Tomorrow's your birthday. Does she know that?"

"Yes, she does," said Ban sipping his coffee, "Why?"

"If she loves you, she'll admit it"

"So what's it got to do with my birthday?"

"Look, what better day could she possibly get?"

"But it's mostly guys who make the first move, right?"

"What makes you say that?" scowled Hevn, "It's not that way nowadays. Maybe so in the early 1900's"

"So you're telling me to wait for her to make the first move?"

"That's it!" shrieked Paul, Ginji and Hevn, "You admitted!"

"Admitted what?"

"That you love her"

"When did I do that?" said Ban wondering aloud.

"You just said it," danced Ginji, "Should I wait for her to make the first move? It all fits"

"Oh, you guys are terrible," said Ban shaking his head.

"Are you going to be with us tomorrow?" asked Hevn.

"Yeah, of course, but I want to go back home by…" started Ban.

"9:30 pm," said the remaining three in unison.

"Yup"

That night –

WF: Hi, Kumi.

NC: Hi, Kazu.

WF: So how was your day?

NC: Cool. How long are you going to be online tonight?

WF: As long as you wish, tomorrow's Saturday.

NC: Will you stay up to midnight?

WF: As you wish.

And so they chatted like they normally did. In fact, nothing was different until it struck 12.

NC: Happy birthday, Kazu. Hug

WF: Thanks a lot, Kumi.

NC: How old did you turn?

WF: Well, 31.

NC: Hmmm…

WF: What's the matter?

NC: Oh, it's nothing. I think you should sleep. You must be having a great party ahead of you tomorrow. You need to rest for that.

WF: Thanks for being so considerate. I'm getting sleepy too. Yawn

NC: Good night, sweetie.

WF: Yeah, good night to you too.

NC: Love you.

WF: Huh? Goes into thought process what did you just say?

NC: Love you…

WF: What?

NC: Oh, dear, can't we say that to our friends?

WF: We can, but I haven't seen too many people do that.

NC: You always say I'm different, right? Well then, this is proof of me being unusual.

WF: Okay, if you say so. Love you too.

Saying this they logged off but then Ban had felt something strange in his stomach while typing that. He was happy yet angry at himself for falling in love with Kumiko. He felt like he was betraying Natsumi. Just then his cell phone rang –

"Happy birthday, Ban," came Ginji's, Hevn's and Paul's voice at the other end, "So did you speak to her?"

"How come you guys are together?"

"Well, Ginji and I are at Honky Tonk," said Hevn, "But don't change the topic. You spoke to her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," said Ban breathing heavily.

"So did she say that?"

"What, that she loves me? Yeah, she did," said Ban casually.

"What? How can you be so casual?"

"She then added she loves me like a friend"

"Oh…but in a few days she'll say the same thing differently," reassured Ginji, "I promise. But did you tell her that you love her?"

"The same way as she did – as a friend"

"Oh, God bless these people," said Paul.

The next day was fabulous for Ban. Still, he kept thinking about Kumiko. He tried to think about other things that would distract him. But she seemed to have stuck to his mind.

Enough about Ban, let's take a look at Natsumi. She was crying her eyes out while holding a picture of Ban.

"Happy birthday, Ban," choked Natsumi, "I'm sorry but I can't stop myself from falling in love with Kazuki. It's so surprising that you both share your birthday and somehow I happened to be the girl you guys landed up with. Strange really."

At 9:30 pm –

WF: Oh you're here. Hi Kumi.

NC: Hi, sweetheart.

WF: I wanted to ask you something.

NC: Go ahead.

WF: Um, are you dating anyone?

NC: Why, no. But I have this massive crush on a guy.

WF: Oh, I see. Is he on Virtual Tomodachi too?

NC: Yes, he is. But he doesn't know I love him.

WF: How old is he?

NC: He's about 4-5 years older than I am.

WF: Does he live near your place?

NC: No. But he lives in Japan.

WF: Shinjuku?

NC: Maybe…

WF: Hmmm, I see.

NC: Why are you asking me all this? Do you love a girl too?

WF: More than myself.

NC: Oh, cool. Heart sinks is she your age?

WF: Nope, a little younger.

NC: So does she live in Tokyo?

WF: No.

NC: Osaka?

WF: Maybe…

NC: Hmm, is she on Virtual Tomodachi?

WF: Yeah, she is.

NC: Tell me, what's the difference between this girl and me?

WF: Can't say…

NC: Why, is it a secret?

WF: No, well, my head isn't working I guess. You tell me, is there any difference between your guy and me?

NC: Na, I don't know…

WF: Okay…

NC: So you really love this girl then?

WF: Yeah, why do you ask?

NC: No just…so tell me about your birthday party.

WF: Well, my friend and his girlfriend had booked a table at a famous restaurant here and another mate of mine came along.

NC: Just the four of you? Not your girl?

WF: I haven't met her or even seen her as a matter of fact.

NC: You mean, it's an Internet relationship? Like the total 'love is blind, deaf and dumb' type?

WF: Yeah…it's different so I'm enjoying myself.

NC: Oh, ok. Tell me about your party.

WF: There wasn't much, really. We just ordered some wine and it was a continental restaurant, so we tasted a few new dishes.

NC: So tell me, Kazuki, do you like these classy kinds of restaurants?

WF: Yeah, well, I'm sophisticated only up to a certain limit. I don't feel too comfortable though. I mean, I've always been this rowdy kind and…

NC: laughs I get your point.

WF: I think I'll go now…it's getting a little late, don't you think?

NC: Yes, it is. Good night, then. See you tomorrow. Oh, I really like pouring out my heart to you this way. Although you are a complete stranger to me, you seem far too familiar.

WF: Yes, I know. I feel the same about you.

NC: Our thoughts match a lot. Sometimes this scares me though.

WF: Why does it scare you?

NC: See, a law in physics states that opposite charges attract and like charges repel.

WF: Well, this won't happen in our case.

NC: Why won't it?

WF: We are opposites in a very major thing. You are a girl and I'm a boy.

NC: OMG, you're really funny.

WF: Thanks. Ok, time for bed now.

NC: Yes, sleep well, dear. Sweet dreams.

WF: The way you say that makes me feel like you're near me. As though you are trying to put me to sleep and your sweet-smelling hair is brushing over my face.

NC: Okay, now how do you know my hair is long?

WF: Something tells me it is.

NC: Well, you've hit the bulls-eye. It is long.

WF: HA, my inner feelings are never wrong.

NC: But you shouldn't be speaking this way to me. I mean to say, your ladylove will be really jealous if she comes to know. She might want to throttle me.

WF: But she won't, because she's really kind and nice.

NC: Oh, now I'm jealous.

WF: Why? I mean, if I like a girl, is she lucky or something?

NC: Of course she is.

WF: I see. I'm feeling a little dazed now. I'd just like a good night's sleep. Actually I had a little extra wine too. So maybe that's why my head's spinning.

NC: It's ok. Go to sleep. I won't bother you anymore.

WF: Love you very much.

NC: Love you too.

This conversation definitely sounds nothing like how friends would talk. Yet, these thick-brained duds don't understand anything easily. Even if they do, they behave like nothing happened so that they do not hurt the memory of their beloveds. Hypocritical, eh? I think yes. Ah, but life has to move on…


	12. Valentine's Day Confession

Get Backers-Moments… GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…

CHAPTER TWELVE – VALENTINE'S DAY CONFESSION

A couple of months passed Ban's birthday and it was February in no time. Malls were decorated with hearts all over to celebrate Valentine's Day. Everyone seemed merry. Ban was wondering whether he should tell Kumiko about his feelings himself.

"Mr.Mido, Mr.Mido, are you alright?" said Ban's assistant shaking him out of a trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm cool"

"You seemed to be in some sort of a trance. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

That afternoon during break –

"See, Ginji, I think I should tell her"

"Do it if you feel fine," said Ginji over the phone.

"Ok, I'll try."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. So better prepare yourself. Oh yeah, be ready with some good pick up lines. Girls like that."

"They do? Okay, I'll try"

The next night –

WF: Kumiko, before you say anything, I have something to say.

NC: Sure, dear. Tell me.

WF: You really do love some guy, right?

NC: Yes, I'm madly in love with him. You tell me, do you really love that female you say you do?

WF: Yeah, although, she doesn't.

NC: Did you try telling her?

WF: Kinda, but she told me she loves someone else.

NC: You should still try telling her you know… I mean what if it's you she loves?

WF: Okay, that gives me a bright new ray of hope.

NC: Yes, obviously it does.

WF: Hey, Kumi, you're the girl. I really love you. And no, this time I don't mean it as a friend.

NC: Why, I can't believe you…

WF: If you want to reject me, please do. But don't change your opinion about me. I would never want our friendship to suffer because of this.

NC: Oh Kazuki, it's not that. You're the guy I love as well.

WF: Really truly?

NC: Yes.

WF: whoops and cheers I can't believe this.

NC: Well, believe it, 'coz it's true.

WF: I never thought we'd end up this way.

NC: Me neither. Well, happy Valentine's Day.

WF: Ah, the very same to you, my darling.

NC: Hey, now that we both officially know about our feelings for each other, can I ask for a description of my Prince Charming?

WF: Well, I'm tall and I have brown hair.

NC: Hey cool. I'm short and I have black hair.

WF: Complexion? I'm fine enough.

NC: I'm towards the paler side.

WF: I see. But what are we going to do of this?

NC: This way, w can both dream of each other easily.

WF: Ah, good idea.

NC: So what kind of movies do you like? It's strange but I've never asked you all this before.

WF: Well, I like action, horror, sci-fi, fantasy and comedy.

NC: That's it?

WF: Yeah. Why?

NC: So you don't like romantic movies?

WF: Nah, they're too mushy.

NC: So when we meet, you're going to show me a horror movie, eh?

WF: That's not what I meant.

NC: Very well, what type of songs do you like listening to?

WF: Anime, rock, hip-hop, jazz, rap, reggae and country.

NC: So, once again you don't like romantic songs…

WF: Oh gosh, they're…

NC: too mushy… yeah, keep saying that.

WF: Okay, once you meet me, I promise I'll change. Aishiteru Kumiko.

NC: Aishiteru Kazuki.

WF: I'm feeling a little strange. As though there are butterflies in my stomach.

NC: I'm feeling that way too.

WF: If I were around you, I'd hold your hand and make you feel at ease.

NC: And I'd kiss you.

WF: Come on, that wouldn't make me feel better. I'd feel like the butterflies would swarm out of my tummy.

NC: As though holding my hand would make me less shy. In fact, I'd blush to death.

WF: You'd look cute blushing.

NC: I guess.

WF: I'm getting sleepy.

NC: You always seem to get sleepy when you speak to me. I think you're bored of me now. Please tell me seriously, do you get bored?

WF: If I would, would I make it a point to reach here on time every single day?

NC: No, but then…

WF: Please, I wait for this time of the day. Don't even think that I'm bored.

NC: Oh no, Dad's coming.

WF: Oh freak, I think it's time to say goodbye.

NC: Yes, we better. Good night.

WF: Good night, baby. Sweet dreams. Take care.

NC: I will. Sweet dreams to you too. Bye.

WF: Aren't you forgetting something?

NC: Huh? Oh, ok. Here, good night kisses for you - muwah, muwah, muwah.

WF: That's good, muwah, muwah, muwah.

NC: blush

WF: Ok, you better go in case your dad appears out of nowhere.

NC: Yeah, bye.

Hey, I didn't tell you this. Natsumi's dad was still pretty strict with her when it came to talking with boys. Unless he's spoken to the guy himself, he didn't want Natsumi to talk to him. So, this cat and mouse game still went on. But Ban found this most surprising…

"How can some fathers still be this way?" he said while Ginji and Hevn smiled at each other.

"So you finally told her," said Hevn coyly.

"Yeah, I did," sighed Ban folding up his hands, "Boy, I've never been so much in love after Nat went away"

"You guys should meet up pretty soon," suggested Paul.

"We are planning to do that in the near future"

"Hey Ban," murmured Ginji, "Does it feel any different?"

"After all that you mean?" grinned Ban, "Yeah, it sure does. The world seems like a better place. Each and everything seems so new and beautiful. Every little flower blooming on the tree, every little dewdrop on the lush green leaves, every wind that blows across my face, every beaming sunray, the azure sea…"

"Oh crap, Ban, that babe's made you poetic," chuckled Ginji.

"Maybe," said Ban with a dreamy expression on his face, "Has this ever happened to you, Ginji?"

"Well, I'm in love too," said Ginji while Hevn blushed, "But the difference is that my girl is constantly by my side so I don't really have time to get poetic. But yeah, my outlook towards the world is the same as yours. I also think that the Earth is a lovely place to be in."

"But I had no idea that any girl apart from Natsumi could change me," continued Ban, "I've never ever felt this happy. Ever since Natsumi and I broke up, I thought that I had forgotten how to smile. It was as though I was merely sneering at myself for being such an idiot. But each time I speak to Kumiko, it's as though my Natsumi's talking to me."

"Have you ever heard her voice?" queried Hevn.

"No," said Ban but suddenly he sat upright, "You think I should?"

"I think so," said Ginji thoughtfully, "What if it is Natsumi?"

"But then, she said her name's Kumiko"

"Remember one thing," said Paul wisely, "You said your name's Kazuki. So when you can lie, why can't she?"

"Yeah and you should also check whether she's a girl," added Ginji to which Ban gave a revolted look, "Nowadays there are lots of cases where gays pretend to be girls 'cause they want to get into relationships with good looking guys"

"Ooh, so should I check?"

"You should, for your own good"

In Osaka –

"You don't know how happy I am, Yoko," sang Natsumi, "He told me I'm the one he likes."

"Hey cool," said her friend Yoko, "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No," said Natsumi turning pensive, "You think I should?"

"According to me you should," said Yoko flatly, "These days a lot of homos are pretending to be guys. If you hear his voice, you'll know for sure whether he's a guy."

"Yeah, I sure will. But I've never been so happy before. The only time I was so happy was when I was with Ban. I never thought that another guy could ever make me so happy. The world's suddenly got so much more friendly and delightful. Each and everything has become so picturesque and scenic. I feel like I'll explode with happiness. I just want to dance around all day. I feel like no one can take away my joy, it's boundless."

"Relax," grinned Yoko, "See, I told you there's always someone out there to return your happiness. You were merely wasting your time shedding tears for Ban."

But Natsumi wasn't listening. She had started humming 'Ichibyo No Refrain', something she hadn't sung for years.

That night –

WF: Hi there, Kumiko.

NC: Hey, Kazuki. I wanted to ask you something.

WF: Sure, go ahead.

NC: Do you have a headset complete with a microphone?

WF: No, I don't. Why?

NC: Because I wanted to speak to you. But I guess it's all right.

WF: Sure thing. Actually, I was thinking, but I guess I should drop the idea.

NC: What idea, tell me?

WF: It's just that, could we plan on meeting someday?

NC: We have planned on meeting, right?

WF: Yes, but in a few days or weeks…

NC: I'll try. I'll first speak to my Dad about it. If things work out sooner, then I'll inform you about my plans.

WF: What do you mean 'tell your Dad'?

NC: I mean, I'll ask him if he's having some job in Shinjuku, so I could accompany him on his tour.

WF: And what if he doesn't?

NC: Then, I'll tell him, I want to meet my old friends there.

WF: Cool.

A few nights later –

NC: Hey, Kazuki!

WF: What's the matter, Kumi? You sound overjoyed.

NC: The thing is, I'm going to meet you next week. My Dad has a tour to make to Shinjuku and he's ready to take me along. Isn't it awesome?

WF: Absolutely. What day next week?

NC: How about Sunday?

WF: Cool. But how am I to identify you?

NC: What's your favorite color?

WF: Let me think…Purple.

NC: Okay, I'll be wearing a purple dress.

WF: What's your favorite color?

NC: Green.

WF: I'll be wearing a green shirt, ok?

NC: Yes! Oh…I simply can't wait.

WF: Me neither.

The rest of the week passed as ordinarily as ever.


	13. A Meeting With The Past

GET BACKERS-MOMENTS… GET BACKERS-MOMENTS…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – A MEETING WITH THE PAST

"So you guys are pretty intent on meeting, then?" smirked Ginji.

"Yes, we are. She's coming to Shinjuku this Sunday"

"Let's see," remarked Paul, "Today's Thursday. Have you got a green shirt?"

"Yes, I do. A pretty charming one too"

"Charming, enough to attract Mademoiselle Kumiko?" Hevn articulated.

"Speak, Monsieur Mido," added Ginji.

"What's with this Mademoiselle, Monsieur thing?" said Ban looking surprised.

"They recently saw a French movie together," whispered Paul and Ban nodded.

"But," Ban whispered back, "Does he understand French?"

"I heard that Ban," interjected Ginji, "I learnt French because I have to keep going to France for my musical tours."

"I see," said Ban looking at his watch, "Ok, guys, I think I better leave or I'll be late for my rendezvous"

"Sure thing, there isn't much time left for 9:30," replied Paul, "Go quick, or your Kumiko will throttle us for making you late by the quarter of a second."

"Yes, I'm leaving. Oh yeah, add that coffee to my tab"

"Yes, indeed," sighed Paul after Ban left, "I had thought he'd improve after getting rich, but he hasn't changed his habits one bit"

"I'm wondering," said Hevn suddenly, "This Kumiko female has usurped our friend's mind, body and soul"

"This may be his true love," said Ginji hopefully.

"Over the Internet? I don't think so. I'm being forced to believe that this girl is going to upset him"

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I've been friends with Ban for so long. I'll feel terrible if any girl breaks his heart once again"

"Do you think that it was Natsumi's fault when she broke up with Ban?"

"I'm not taking any sides, but…"

"Ah, I understand," said Ginji comfortingly, "They're both your friends and you don't want to accuse them of having been the reason the relationship soured"

"Exactly"

"Don't worry," said Paul reassuringly, "On the contrary, I have a bright feeling about this thing. I think it's going to work out"

"It better work"

Meanwhile as each day passed, Ban was getting more and more excited and a little –

"Scared, I admit I'm really scared," said Ban on the phone to Ginji as he walked towards Morimoto's café, the place where he had decided to meet Kumiko.

"Don't be afraid. Be a man," came Ginji's advice, "Hevn and I'll be reaching there within fifteen minutes. I guess you guys will settle down until then"

"I guess," said Ban still looking scared, "What if she doesn't turn up?"

"She told you right, that she's in Shinjuku?"

"Yes, but…"

"Look, you don't get frightened even while battling with Dr. Jackal. Then what could a girl possibly do to you?"

"What if she rejects me because of my looks?"

"Impossible! You're one amongst the most eligible bachelors of Tokyo"

"Yeah, but that must be because of my money"

"Oh yeah, Girls swoon over you just cause you carry cash along with you?"

"I don't carry cash, I use credit cards. Though I do carry a negligible amount of cash, yes"

"Oh shut up, where are you right now?"

"I'm standing outside the café"

"Don't just stand there! But you are early"

"So what? You want me to stand there with a garland to welcome her?"

"Ok, do as you like. Don't worry and stay calm. We'll be reaching there shortly."

"Thanks for all the love and support, Ginji. I'll keep that in mind"

"Ok, whatever. Bye"

"What's the matter?" asked Hevn who was standing nearby.

"He sounded like he's dying," replied a confused looking Ginji, "Anyway, get ready. We got to leave soon"

"Yeah"

At Morimoto's –

"Oh, boy," thought Ban entering inside, "I've never really bothered to come here before. I'm so used to going to Honky Tonk. But hey, why didn't we decide to meet at Honky Tonk? Must be because there's a lot more privacy here. Over there we'd be around the prying eyes of Paul Wan"

He looked around for a comfortable and private seat where there were less chances of being disturbed. At first he thought he might not be noticed. But his bright green shirt solved all problems. Now all he had to look for was a woman wearing purple.

Their meeting was to be at 4 pm. But he'd reached there at 3:30 itself. After waiting for what seemed like the quarter of an hour, he received a text message that read –

'We are hiding at a spot outside Morimoto's from where we can see you clearly and we'll also be able to see your girl.'

G and H

Ban shook his head disbelievingly and typed a message.

'You idiots could've even taken a seat here itself right? Why do you always have to behave this dumb? I'm sure the bimbo put you up to this.

Then came a reply –

'Sorry, we just didn't think of that before. We're coming in.'

They both entered the café stealthily and took a seat from where they could see and hear Ban (as long as the tone was normal) and manage to remain hidden as well so that none of Ginji's fans would find him here. But Ban couldn't see them too well from there.

As the hands of the clock seemed to go slower, Ban drank glass after glass of water while reading the newspaper. He then turned to order what happened to be his tenth glass of water as the door opened. But Ban in his nervousness didn't hear it.

Ginji and Hevn turned to look who had arrived. To their greatest surprise it was Natsumi. At first they tried to convince themselves by saying it was a mere co-incidence that she happened to be here. But when they saw her wearing a purple dress, their fears were confirmed.

Natsumi immediately saw them and went to their table –

"Hi Hevn, hi Ginji," she glowed with joy, "It's so good to see you both after so long!"

"We're extremely happy too," smiled Hevn though inwardly she was worried about the scene that was just going to take place, "Oh, Natsumi," she said and embraced her while Ginji merely grinned and shook hands.

"How come you two are here?" Natsumi looked surprised, "Don't tell me, are you two married? You might've even had children by now"

"Oh, no it's not what you think," blushed Hevn, "We're only engaged"

"I see, even that's cool! How long are you people here?"

"Why do you ask?" said Ginji.

"No, because I actually came to meet someone else here," said Natsumi turning red, "I'll tell you the complete story later. I'm running a little late for my appointment, so I'll catch you later. Your address is still the same right?"

"Yes, it is," replied Hevn.

"So in case you guys, leave, I can meet you there."

"Actually," smiled Ginji, "When we leave, we'll simply come up to your table and inform you. Is that ok? Though we may be disturbing your appointment"

"It's perfectly fine," said Natsumi, "I might even get the opportunity to introduce you to my friend"

Yes, we'd love that. Go now, or your friend will be mad at us for holding you back."

"Sure"

Natsumi went away and Hevn put her hands to her head.

"I have a miserable feeling about this," she wailed.

"You can say that again," said Ginji putting on his dark expression.

Natsumi searched around for a person wearing a green shirt and finally came to Ban's table. He had gelled his hair so that it would stay down and even removed his purple sunglasses so that 'Kumiko' wouldn't have a bad impression about him. Right now, the newspaper he was reading covered his face.

"Excuse me," said Natsumi, "But are you Wild Fantasy?"

Ban put his newspaper aside and looked at her. Natsumi's previous expression was curiosity but now her face looked livid with terror and anger.

"You!" she shrieked.

"You!" Ban shrieked too.

The entire café was looking at them. They kept staring at each other this way for so long that everyone thought they had surely gone nuts and they turned their gaze away from them. Ginji and Hevn leaned forward.

"There's definitely been a mistake," said Natsumi avoiding Ban's eyes, "I'm sure I've come to the wrong table"

"Oh, you haven't, Neko-chan," hissed Ban.

"Oh, no," moaned Natsumi, "Please, tell me it's a dream!"

"I'm sorry, it's not"

"So, when did you change your name to Kazuki, eh?" said Natsumi raising her eyebrows.

"The day you changed yours to Kumiko," Ban replied coldly.

"Oh, hilarious. How many lies have you told me, then?"

"I haven't lied, but I guess you have"

"Manga artist…seems unlikely"

"A lot of things seem unlikely to you, Miss Natsumi, but the truth is you never believe in giving people chances, do you?"

"It's not that I don't give people chances, but I must have some amount of confidence in the person to do so"

"Oh, so you mean to say, you had absolutely no confidence in me when you ditched me ten years ago?"

"On the contrary, I did," said Natsumi a tear rolling down her cheek, "I only did that, so you would get serious about getting a job"

"Excellent," guffawed Ban, "You're trying to tell me, I wouldn't get serious about life if you hadn't left me"

Just then one of the waiters came up to their table –

"Sir, Ma'am, would you like to order something?"

"Just leave us alone, can't you see we're busy?" yelled Ban so loudly that the waiter almost toppled over.

"Why are you removing your anger on him?" said a tearful Natsumi, "We'll call you when we need something," she said kindly to the waiter while Ban turned away his face angrily.

"Stop showing off in front of me, now," said Natsumi smiling a little, "I can see you haven't changed one bit"

"Thanks," said Ban even more coldly, "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Ban, please," said Natsumi as tears welled up in her eyes once again, "Stop it. I'm meeting you after so many years and you're behaving this way with me?"

"Ok, that's it," said Ban, "I can't see you cry any longer, I feel like I committed a murder. I'm sorry, Nat"

"It's alright," murmured Natsumi, "So how are you and how's life?"

"Do you seriously need to ask me that?" said Ban giving her a roguish wink, "You already know everything about it's current state, Kumiko"

"Oh, yes, I do," laughed Natsumi.

"Hey, they're smiling and laughing," whispered Ginji and Hevn nodded.

"I hope it turns out well," thought Hevn.

"So, Ban," said Natsumi after a long time, "What if I was Kumiko and not Natsumi?"

"Then, I wouldn't be here speaking to you at all," said Ban wisely, "I only stayed in touch with you for so long because I loved you. If you were Kumiko, I would never have fallen in love with you. My heart belongs to Natsumi and Natsumi alone"

"Oh, Ban," blushed Natsumi and rushed over to hug him, "You don't know how much I've suffered these ten years"

"You think I was having fun all along?" joked Ban hugging her tightly.

"Come on, don't be such a prat," she said breaking apart, "So does this hug officially state the beginning of our relationship?"

"You mean, regeneration."

"Kinda, yes"

"Sure thing. I don't think I wanted to spend my life with any other girl"

"I too want to live with you all my life"

"Deal, then"

"Deal!"

"Yay!!" exclaimed Ginji and Hevn joyously, "Ban and Nat are getting married"

"Oh, you guys, stop embarrassing me," blushed Natsumi, "No wonder you two are here. I should have understood earlier that Kazuki was none other than Ban"

"Well, Ban told us to be here because he was really nervous about meeting you"

"Really Ban?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Well," stammered Ban, "A little"

"Oh, stop lying," said Hevn playfully.

"Fine, I was really nervous," confessed Ban, "But, tell me, were you nervous?"

"Obviously, I was, silly," started Natsumi, "I was going to meet an unknown, faceless stranger, wasn't I? But I'm very happy that this unknown stranger happened to be my sweetheart Ban"

"Natsumi," said Ginji uneasily, "We're still here. You're getting a little personal, aren't you?"

"I don't care, I've held myself back for too many years now. Let me look at him enough to flood my eyesight with his face."

"Oh my God, Natsumi," exclaimed Hevn, "You sound starved"

"Maybe she does," said Ban slowly, "But so am I," saying this he hugged her once again.

Just then, everyone in the café started wolf whistling and clapping. They had heard the entire conversation. Ban and Natsumi shone with the happiness of meeting each other after so long. The waiter who had come to take their order earlier had tears of joy flowing out of his eyes. Then they kissed.

"Oh, my mind is at peace once again," whispered Natsumi, "Now that I'm with you. I never want to leave you again"

"Me neither," muttered Ban running his hand through her hair, "To tell you something funny, you've started to look much more beautiful with age."

"Oh, you'll just never change."

"Neither will you"

"Oh, Ban"


	14. Preparations Are On

Get Backers-Moments… Get Backers-Moments…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – PREPARATIONS ARE ON

"Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody…" sang Ginji as Ban and Natsumi stared at each other and kept turning red.

"Wrong song for wrong occasion, Mr.Amano," smiled Hevn as she came towards them.

"Oops, sorry…"

"It's okay, Hevn," grinned Natsumi, "I had a good laugh"

"Oh, since you've finally realized that there are other people apart from Ban who exist as well, I wanted to ask you, I am the bridesmaid at your wedding, right?"

"Yeah, isn't that obvious?" said Natsumi disdainfully.

"Just asking, silly"

"I'm soooo…happy!" sang Natsumi happily and taking Ban's hand, she started dancing, "I mean this was supposed to be happening ten years ago, but at least it's happening."

"Exactly," beamed Ban, "Okay, I have something to say. I know it might sound really stupid, but my granny always told me, never get over-excited for any darn thing or you'll suffer. Remember, the last time we were going to get married, the marriage broke off. So, please…"

"Nothing of that sort will happen now," said Natsumi firmly, "Had you told me back then that we'll have to wait, I would've and none of that commotion would have taken place. So there was a proper reason behind it all. Don't just try to put it all onto superstition, it won't help"

"Nevertheless," said Ban opening his mouth for an argument but the look on Hevn's face made him eat up his words.

"I know Ban's superstitious ideas don't make sense, but, you still should keep a control over your excitement, Nat," said Ginji gently.

"Ok"

"Well, that's that, then," said Paul entering the café.

"Hi Paul," said everyone in a chorus.

"So how are the D-day preparations going?"

"As usual," said Ban, "we're trying to bring down the budget a little, but Ginji insists on calling all his Maze City buddies."

"Why, don't you want to call them?"

"I want to," piped up Natsumi, "But Ban's only removing his old enmity with Shido on our wedding"

"Ah, I see"

"Well, I don't want no Zooboy coming to spoil my wedding, the incredible, inevitable genius Ban Mido's wedding," declared Ban.

"Oh…k"

"Did you see the very beautiful and…expensive necklace I bought? It's made of pure gold and the diamonds on it are real," said Natsumi appreciatively to Paul while Ban's mouth fell open in horror.

"Just a minute, woman," said Ban the moment he had regained the use of a tongue, "Why the hell are you going around buying expensive necklaces with real diamonds on them?"

"Won't I need some jewelry along with my absolutely gorgeous gown?"

"Some jewelry is what you told me before you went off to buy an expensive, gold and diamond necklace"

"Hey, I need something for the reception party as well, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Ladies and their…" saying so he broke off.

"Ban," said Ginji suddenly.

"Yes," said Ban raising his eyebrows.

"It's time to watch…"

"Blood," completed Ban.

"All right," screamed Ginji.

"What are you two so excited about?" groaned Hevn, "It's just a TV show"

"So what?" shouted the GB's and started …_giggling._

"Eurgh" shrieked Natsumi and Hevn, "Who has ever heard of two normal guys giggling, just for a TV show," and Natsumi added, "I bet they're interested inSaya"

"Interested in another girl?" said Ban clapping his hands to his mouth, "I'm about to get married and here you're saying I'm interested in another woman? Surely you have lost your mind, Mizuki-chan"

"Oh please, an idiot could see through that stupid pretense of yours"

"Didn't Madoka invite you over, Natsumi?" said Paul from behind the counter.

"Oh yes, she did actually, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding"

"Wait a moment," said Ban, "I thought I wasn't inviting Shido?"

"Yes, but in case you've forgotten, I'm the bride and I have my say on things as well. Madoka's a real good friend of mine and I have to invite her. As for Shido, he gets invitation without question because he's her boyfriend. And if you're still opposed to Shido being invited, it's advisable for you to replace your bride with a certain Saya Otonashi," saying this she walked out and Hevn followed her meekly.

"Boy, what was that?" exclaimed Hevn after some time," I think you were a bit too harsh on him in there"

"I agree," said Natsumi sighing, "But doesn't he realize, I love him so much that even the name of another girl on his lips, be it a TV star, scares me. I get the feeling he might just leave me and once again we'll be separated"

"But, if you continue to behave this way, he'll get suffocated and might want to leave you for good," said Hevn wisely, "I know it's really difficult to be casual about this and trust your man (he is a man after all and they're all the same), but you've got to try and believe in him, 'coz an institution like marriage can have a strong foundation only with factors like trust, faith and lots of love"

"You sound so philosophical, Hevn. But that's good advice you gave me"

"Did I? Thanks," she said blushing.

At Madoka's house-

"Thanks you so much for coming, Natsumi," smiled Madoka.

"How could I not come when you invited me so sweetly?" said Natsumi.

"At least you aren't like that loser you're marrying," snarled Shido as he placed a tray full of snacks on the table.

"Stop talking like that about Ban," giggled Hevn in her high voice, "She _is_ marrying him after all"

"It's ok," said Natsumi, "What Shido is saying isn't wrong"

"Are you still angry with him for that Saya thing?" frowned Hevn.

"Please, Hevn, give me sometime, I'll cool down"

"The reason I invited you over was because I wanted to talk to you about something we both decided," said Madoka cutting short their conversation, "Shido and I were thinking about throwing you a pre-marriage party. Kind of like your bridal shower too"

"That's so sweet of you Madoka," said Natsumi, "But then I don't want to bother the both of you"

"Ain't I like your sister, Natsumi?"

"And me like your brother?" added Shido and Hevn cleared her throat.

"Yes, but guys…"

"Natsumi," started Madoka, "Shido, Mozart and I consider you to be a member of our little family. Please, can't you accept it for me?"

"Oh, all right," intervened Natsumi, "But I'm still pretty reluctant about this"

"Shut up, Natsumi," scolded Hevn, "If I were in your place, I'd accept it in the first place. After all it's not everyday that you get married, right?"

"I guess so"

"So then," continued Hevn, "The party is an only girls?"

"Yes," informed Shido, "It's a sleepover cum bridal shower"

"And so you won't be present, right?"

"Not unless I turn into a girl overnight," laughed Shido, "I'm only the organizer"

"I see"

"When is the party?" inquired Natsumi.

"Two days before your wedding," answered Madoka.

"That is on the 10th of June," thought Natsumi.

"Not bad at all," said Hevn, "Whom all are you inviting?"

"Well," replied Madoka, "Natsumi, You, Himiko, Sakura, Leanne"

"Not bad at all"

"Oh yeah, also a few of Natsumi's friends from school"

"But you guys don't even recognize them," said Natsumi looking bothered.

"So what?" stared Hevn, "We can get to know them now"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," beamed Shido, "Also Nat's friend Yoko from Osaka"

"Oh-k"

"So, Natsumi," said Shido, "Tell me how's life? How're all the preparations going?"

"Thankfully, they're going on well"

"Only wish I could see how you'll look on your wedding day," sighed Madoka, "I bet you'll look prettier than a princess"

"You bet," grinned Hevn, "And if by any chance she doesn't, we'll make sure she does"

"Hey," said Shido devilishly to Hevn, "When are you getting married to Ginji?"

"The day you get married to Madoka," snapped Hevn.

"Well, that means, never"

"What do you mean?" said Natsumi looking dazzled, "You guys are never getting married?"

"No," whispered Madoka.

"But why?" cried Hevn.

"Because we're happy this way too. We don't need to bound together by marital ties"

"But then, Madoka," stammered Hevn, "Have you never thought of having a family bigger than just Shido, Mozart and you?"

"Well," blushed Madoka and Shido looked out of the window, "I…"

"You have," exclaimed Hevn, "I guess you guys are still not ready"

"Maybe"

"Anyway, that's entirely up to you guys as to how you want to live your lives," said Natsumi straightforwardly.

"That's sounds mature, Natsumi," smirked Hevn.

"Even I can sound mature sometimes"

"I think we should leave now, guys," said Hevn and Natsumi nodded.

"Thanks a lot for coming," said Madoka graciously, "We'll keep updating you with our plans"

"Sure thing"

The girls walked back to Honky Tonk and found the guys in deep discussion-

"You morons have absolutely no control over your emotions," they heard Paul's voice.

"But we were excited about watching TV," groaned Ginji.

"So excited that we didn't think twice before making Natsumi angry," grumbled Ban, "Oh boy, I should've foreseen her reaction. She's been behaving totally maniacal about me from the time I told her to marry me. She thinks something might go wrong again. But then I guess this sort of fear comes in when you get back together with your ex"

"Aren't you scared too?" questioned Paul.

"I am, but it's only 'coz Natsumi's getting over-excited. I mean, superstitions were something my grandmother was full of but I'll never forget one superstition, which I always thought, made sense. It was that we should never really look forward to something like crazy because somehow something goes wrong"

"Did she support it with some proof?"

"Yes, she did. Once, when she was invited for a slumber party for the first time in her life, she just couldn't go to sleep. But then, just as the party was a week away, she developed a strange bout of chickenpox"

"Oh, poor thing," sympathized Ginji.

"I swear, but then she was one lucky girl. As the day came nearer, her chickenpox suddenly started to get lesser and lesser until it vanished completely just the day before the slumber party. It might have been her incantations that saved her"

"So she could attend the party then?"

"Yup. But even though I'm her grandson, I'm no witch," said Ban looking exasperated, "Luck has never been on my side before and it probably never will. So I don't want anything to go wrong as long as I can help it"

"Don't worry, Ban," said Natsumi coming in and all of them jumped looking startled, "I promise you I'll keep my excitement in control"

"You will?"

"That's right," said Natsumi and hugged Ban while the others beamed at the couple, "I'm sorry for over-reacting this afternoon"

"Oh, that's ok," said Ban gently, "By the way, what did Madoka say?"

"Well, they're planning to throw a pre-marriage party for us," said Natsumi and told them the entire plan.

"Not bad at all," Ban thought aloud, "I never knew Zooboy thought of you like his sister"

"Shut up"

"I wish all this would hurry up a bit," droned Ban, "I mean we're old now"

"You think 27 is old?" asked Natsumi looking astonished, "Do you?"

"No, I think 31 is old"

"I see," said Natsumi breathing heavily, "But what do you care as long as I'm ready to marry you?"

"Thing is," said Ban softly, "I care to start a family. And according to me, there shouldn't be much of an age difference between kids and their parents for then it gets difficult to understand how their minds work and they think we're old or something"

"You've got very old thoughts, then"

"I know, but then that's how it works. I met a kid long long ago who had gone completely berserk with his life. When I asked him about how his parents would react to what he had done, he simply told me, 'they're too jaded to know how youngsters lives are'. That was the day I decided that I won't let the same thing happen to my kids"

"Oh boy, now I'm wishing for the same thing"

"Natsumi," said Ginji suddenly, "What about your job in Osaka?"

"The company has a branch here in Shinjuku too. So I'm getting transferred to this branch"

"Are you going to work even after you have children?" sniggered Hevn.

"No, not until they grow up enough to manage themselves alone"

The rest of the days flew past and then came the night of the slumber party.

"Thank you so much girls for making it to my bridal shower," addressed Natsumi, "But I owe it all to Shido and Madoka. A big round of applause for them"

Everyone clapped as Shido and Madoka bowed. And then the party went on like any other slumber party does. Shido kept bringing in trays of delicious food and the party was a success.

The girls slept soundly and woke up to the day before the wedding.

Note: Blood+ is an anime which is the story of a girl Saya Otonashi who has been trusted with the task of destroying blood sucking vampire-like monsters called Chiropterans.


	15. A Completely Unwanted Surprise

Get Backers-Moments… Get Backers-Moments…

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-A COMPLETELY UNWANTED SURPRISE…

"I can't believe it's here already," squealed Hevn.

"It's tomorrow, Hevn," said Ginji soothingly, "Calm down, it's not you who's getting married"

"So what?"

"Ok"

"What's the plan guys?" asked Paul.

"Tomorrow, Ginji and you will be with Ban and we, the girls will be with Natsumi," said Hevn who was probably dying to tell someone about the plan, "Then when it's time, you guys can drive down to the church while we'll take Natsumi"

"How many girls will Natsumi be accompanied by?"

"All of us except Himiko. She'll meet us directly at the church"

"What do you mean by all?"

"Madoka, Sakura and Yoko"

"Ok, but where are those two today?"

"I will be staying at Natsumi's house tonight and Ban will be with you people. He's gone to pick up Nat's dad who's arriving from Osaka today. We won't let Ban and Nat meet each other at all today"

"Why so?"

"Ban says his grandma believed that the bride and the bridegroom shouldn't meet each other at all before the wedding"

"Another superstition?"

"We can't disrespect the memory of his grandmother. She wanted him to follow all this when he was to get married"

"Fine then"

Ban spent the entire day solving crosswords in all the newspapers Paul had and kept drinking a cup of coffee every now and then.

"You'll kill yourself this way," said Paul.

"I'll kill myself if I don't have a cup of a coffee when I'm nervous"

"Are you nervous?" implored Paul raising his eyebrows.

"Even the invincible genius Ban Mido can be nervous sometimes. After all it's my big day tomorrow"

"That's true"

"Relax, Ban," said Ginji and patted his back, "Everything will be just ok"

"I wish I could make my mind agree on that," thought Ban.

"Natsumi, calm down," said Hevn, "Ban's ok, I saw him today"

"It's not that Hevn, I don't know why I'm feeling really scared"

"You're simply nervous. Here, drink a cup of milk and you'll be ok"

"Thanks a lot"

They spent the day watching TV and doing all those things they hadn't done for a long time. As soon as the clock struck 10, all of them retired to bed.

The Next Day-

At Natsumi's House…

"Everything seems so different today," thought Nat as she got out of bed, "These are my last few moments as Miss Natsumi Mizuki. A few hours later I'll turn into Mrs. Natsumi Mizuki Mido"

"Natsumi dear," said her father serenely as she descended down the stairs after her bath, "Come and sit with me for a while"

"Sure, Dad"

As she sat next to her father on the couch, she noticed his eyes glistening with tears.

"Dad," she murmured, "Are you crying?"

"No, my dear, I'm happy for you, so the tears are just coming naturally"

"Don't cry, please. I've had a tough time convincing myself about this"

"Convincing yourself about what?" flinched her father, "Don't tell me you aren't happy with this?"

"It's not that at all," said Natsumi reassuringly, "Nobody could be happier than I am today but the point is, it's difficult for me to think of the fact that a few hours from now, I'll be part of another family. That I'll have another last name"

"I'll tell you one thing your Mom told me to tell you before she died," said her father staring at the ceiling, "She said that each time there's a new beginning in life, you'll have some difficulty accepting the change, but then think of all the joy you had before and all the new things you're going to do now. This way you won't brood. Doesn't Ban always tell you to think about stuff but not to brood? I think he's perfect for you. I mean, in his presence you won't miss your Mom or Dad. He's the kind who'll always tell you where you're going wrong and won't be a spectator to your troubles. He may be a little wacky but then what's the fun in life without some wackiness?"

"Oh, Dad," said Natsumi laughing yet crying at the same time, "you got that right"

"Okay, now stop crying and smile. Don't worry about me, I'll manage just fine"

"What an emotional moment!" exclaimed Hevn and they were shocked to see her tear –strained face.

"Where were you Hevn?" said Natsumi hugging her father tightly.

"I was coming down the stairs when I heard your conversation and couldn't hold back my tears," croaked Hevn as she wiped her face, "Your Dad's right. You should consider yourself lucky for you got a guy like Ban who's so mature and understanding. My Ginji's still a kid"

"I guess"

"Come on, now, have your breakfast," said Natsumi's father smiling and wiping his face (he was crying too), "And then the Princess needs to get ready for her big day"

"Absolutely right, Mr. Mizuki," said Hevn and laid the table.

Meanwhile at Honky Tonk…

"Wake up, will you sleepy head?" said Paul throwing a pillow at Ban who grumbled and turned onto his side.

"Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you," yelled Paul and Ban awoke with a look on his face that definitely meant he would kill someone.

"What the hell is wrong with you, old man? I was dreaming of getting married to Natsumi"

"You'd keep dreaming all through the real thing unless I woke you up"

"Oh, right," yawned Ban and got out of bed, "I need to shampoo my hair today"

"It would be so much easier if you cut it short," said Paul as he prepared some coffee.

"Stop behaving like my Mum, will you? I like it long and anyway, don't people need to wash their hair if it's short?"

"You got a point there, Ban," said Ginji with a wide smile.

"I'm always right"

"Hevn called just five minutes ago," said Paul, "She says we got to reach the church at 11 am sharp"

"What's Natsumi doing?" asked Ban sipping his coffee.

"She had an emotional breakdown with her father"

"Hevn told you that?"

"She's got a big mouth," scowled Ginji.

"But that's how it happens in TV serials," said Ban as he unfolded the newspaper, "The girl normally meets her Dad and they both cry. Then he tells her to be happy, not miss her family and that the guy she's marrying is a good one who'll keep her happy. And then they cry for a little longer and finally the Dad tells the girl to eat something"

"You sure do know a lot about how it works on the girl's side," said Paul looking amazed.

"Well, I might have to do the same kind of things some years from now"

"If you have a daughter that is," said Ginji.

"I hope I do"

"Get married to Natsumi first," said Paul, "Then you can have as many kids as you like"

"Shut up," blushed Ban.

He then got up and went for a shower. He was overheard singing-

"**I say, feel your breeze, **

**Anytime, anywhere in my heart **

**Feel your breeze **

**Never stop walking now oh **

**Kesenai kizu o mata fuyashiteku** (the number of wounds that won't vanish are increasing)

**Nanka kaze ga shimite yuku **(It's like the wind is piercing me)

**Hitori kakaeteru fuan nara **(those little worries you keep to yourself)

**Ima dare ni mo aru hazu... **(I'm sure everyone has some now…)

**Kitto yoru wa nagaku **(of course the night is long)

**Fukaku shizundeta hou ga **(and you sink down deeply)

**Asahi noboru toki wa **(when the sun rises up in the morning)

**Sou, kirameku hazu sa **(Yes, it'll be gleaming)

**Itsuka souzou shiteta mirai to **(someday the future you dreamed of)

**Ima ga sukoshi chigatte itatte **(now will be a little different)

**Yume no tame no namida wa** (the tears shed for dreams)

**Mada kiezu ni hikaritsuzukeru **(keep shining without fading)

**Zutto kokoro wa kimi wo miteru **(your heart will always watch you)

**Mune ni kizanda kimochi de **(with the feelings that tear your heart apart)

**Towa ni yume o kanji you **(feel all of your dreams eternally)

**Ano natsu kumo afureru you ni **(overflowing like those summer clouds)"

"He's probably lost his nuts," muttered Paul and Ginji.

Let's now see what Natsumi's doing-

"There," squeaked Hevn, "Looking as pretty as ever"

Natsumi turned around and saw herself in the mirror. She looked divine in that white dress. Sakura came over to her and said-

"Sit down, Nat. I have to do your hair"

"Ok, thanks"

She tied her hair up into a high ponytail with a golden string. Natsumi was ready. She wore that necklace. It really went with that dress of hers. Hevn, Sakura, Madoka and Yoko looked stunning. Hevn was wearing a golden dress, Sakura a lavender one, Madoka a green and Yoko an aquamarine blue one.

Ban was now getting ready. He wore his suit and gelled his hair so that it would come down. He took off his purple sunglasses and wore his many earrings. Paul and Ginji had dressed up too and they all looked dashing.

"How do I look?" asked Ban.

"Marvelous"

"Thanks," said Ban smiling, "What's the time now?"

"It's five minutes to 11," said Paul alarmingly.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late for my wedding. Let's hurry. The church is twenty minutes from here"

They jumped into Ban's car and left for the place. Ban wanted to drive in peace so he made Paul and Ginji sit behind. He drove past buses, cars, bikes and trucks. But it was a little too rash.

"Ban," said Paul from behind him, "Haven't you heard the saying, 'Drive like hell and you might just reach there?'"

"I got no time for philosophy so please shut up"

"No Ban," said Ginji looking worried, "It's ok if we reach a little late but we might get killed if you keep driving like this"

"We'll get killed even if we're late," grinned Ban.

Just then he lost control of the steering and a bus came straight at them. There was a loud crash and an ominous quiet followed later.

"I wonder why the guys are late?" said Hevn looking at her watch, "It's 11:20 and I thought I told them to be there at 11 am sharp. I'll check on them," she added as Natsumi looked worried.

The moment Hevn removed her cell phone from her handbag to make a phone call it rung.

"Hello?" said Hevn answering the call instantly since it was from Ginji.

There was a minute's silence as Hevn's eyes turned glassy and she howled. Natsumi looked at her and saw that the call had ended. Everyone was looking at Hevn now. Natsumi came up to her and said-

"What's the matter, Hevn? Please say something"

With great difficulty, Hevn replied in a hoarse voice-

"Ban's car met with an accident and he's lost a lot of blood. Ginji and Paul were sitting behind, so they're safe. Ban's been rushed into the nearest hospital. We are to reach there immediately"

Natsumi felt like her world was finished. She wanted to cry, wail and weep in fact. But the tears wouldn't come; no matter how hard she tried. At last, she fainted.


	16. The Savior

Get Backers-Moments… Get Backers-Moments…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – THE SAVIOR

"How is he, doctor?" Natsumi heard Hevn's voice say. She opened her eyes and found herself in the waiting room of a familiar looking hospital (remember the hospital Ginji was admitted to? Refer episode 39-Ginji Hospitalized).

"He is in a critical condition," replied the doctor (remember the guy Hevn was chasing in the same episode?), "he is in desperate need of blood"

"I could donate blood to him," said Natsumi standing up and everyone turned to look at her, "My blood group is O"

"Yes, I am aware of that, but Miss Hevn here has told me that you are anemic, so you couldn't possible donate blood"

"I didn't think of that," muttered Natsumi, "But then, whose blood type matches that of Ban?"

"No one who's here," said the doctor and Natsumi looked around. Shido, Madoka, Yuko, Himiko, Kagami, Kazuki, Jubei, in fact almost everyone who was to attend the wedding was present here. She noticed Ginji's brilliant blond hair to be visible behind his hands. He was crying uncontrollably and Paul was trying hard to hold back his own tears. They both had cuts and bruises all over.

"Don't you have blood in your hospital?" shrieked Natsumi, "What kind of a hospital are you?"

"We don't have his type. It's a little rare amongst the people living around here"

"How long does Ban have?" asked Natsumi.

"Just two hours"

"Oh great," collapsed Natsumi, "two hours and that's the end of the invincible genius Ban Mido," saying this she looked through the glass into the room Ban was kept in. There he was, lying there with a gentle look on his blood stained face. He looked like he was dreaming of something nice except the fact that he was out cold. She couldn't watch him, she felt like at this point there was a mere dead end. She couldn't think of a life without Ban. She wanted to curse herself for reproaching him all the time for behaving like a madcap. She wished she could rewind those moments she lived with him and most of all, she wished she could go back ten years and cancel out the fight she had with Ban so they could have more time together.

She went towards Ginji and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and said-

"I'm really sorry, Natsumi. It's my fault. I shouldn't have allowed him to drive. At least you wouldn't have this happening on your wedding"

"Hey," said Natsumi comfortingly, "it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's his. He shouldn't have been driving so rash. But then, it's no use blaming anyone, now that it's already happened. Now we need to try and save him. We can't just sit crying while he's out there battling between life and death. We have to search for every single alternative"

She then turned to face everyone and addressed the crowd-

"Does anyone present here share Ban's blood type? It's group B"

"Unfortunately not," said everyone unanimously and before Natsumi could break down came another voice from somewhere behind-

"I'm not type B but am Type O, which means I can donate my blood to him. I also don't have any kind of medical problems," and then the person emerged. It was-

"Haruki??" exclaimed Natsumi, "You really do?"

"Yes," said Haruki, "Shido told me to accompany you all, but my car kind of broke down, so it took me a while. I just reached"

"Mind you, his car is old," commented Leanne, "From next time, I'm not traveling with him"

"Quit the whining, will you?" said Haruki shaking his head, "Tell me what I have to do," he said to the doctor.

"Please follow me," said the doctor, "But what relation do you have with the patient?"

"I'm his brother," said Haruki after a fleeting look at Natsumi and followed the doctor.

Everyone prayed fervently. The atmosphere was tense and after what seemed like ages, the doctor reappeared. Everyone got up from their places and turned to look at the doctor. His face looked grave.

"What's the matter?" asked Natsumi as all the murmuring came to a pause.

"Mr. Mido is now," started the doctor and everyone stared hard at him, "Ok. He's absolutely all right and you may now visit him"

There was the sound of everyone heaving a sigh of relief. Natsumi couldn't control her tears of joy as she thanked God and was hugged by her father, Hevn and all the people present there.

"Only five people at a time. Although I would prefer one for now," added the doctor.

"Go on, Natsumi," chorused everyone as she staggered towards the room.

The room was draped in white and sunlight poured in through the windows. Ban was lying on his bed sleeping soundly and looking as peaceful as ever. She walked up to him and sat on the chair that was next to his bed.

"You don't know how much you scared me, Ban," said Natsumi holding Ban's hand, which was as cold as ever.

"Did I now?" said Ban and opened his gleaming blue eyes, "The doctor told me about how bravely you handled the situation out there"

"I just had a feeling that everything would be all right. It was like some voice from within told me to be calm"

"My goodness, you just had a divine calling"

"Shut up," scolded Natsumi, "Had Haruki not come you would really not be here speaking to me. You worried me sick. Who told you to drive rash?"

"I didn't want to reach late for my own wedding," said Ban uneasily, "And anyway, I've driven rash loads of times before. I mean I've been chased be mad dogs like Dr. Jackal, but never have I ended up in an accident"

"Driving rash is bad," commented Natsumi, "Don't you know that? And anyway, I'm not Dr. Jackal. I would only yell at you a little but then we could get married in peace. Now we have to wait until you get better"

"You're forgetting something," chuckled Ban, "I'm the invincible genius Ban Mido. I'm the grandson of one of the last European witches, German to be precise. I got the Der Kaiser family blood running in my veins. So, it's not easy for me to conk off that easily. I can leave within four days"

"You really can?" said Natsumi her eyes widening.

"You bet. Can you believe even the doctor told me that I have fantastic resistance power. An ordinary guy in my place would've died by now. But my family saved me"

"Actually, Haruki did," said Natsumi, "And I want you to speak to him now"

"Sure thing. Call him in."

Haruki came in looking noble. Ban grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Emishi," started Ban but Haruki interrupted him-

"Look, I know you've called me here to express your gratitude towards me or how you owe your life to me. But listen, buddy, your accident gave me the chance to perform one good deed in return for all the sins I may have committed. Thank you," he said and joined his hands as a thankful gesture.

"Today, I realize," said Ban his eyes glistening, "That I'm not as lonely as I think I am. The fact that I have true friends and people whom I never considered as friends, have actually helped me out in difficult times. I would only like to thank the Almighty for disguising himself as a Savior such as you. He has now shown me that he does exist and that we end up finding him in the least expected places"

"That's so sweet, Ban!" said Natsumi and hugged Ban.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you," said Ban when he was free from Natsumi's grip, "You're looking good"

"Thank you," said both Haruki and Natsumi.

"Oh, k," smiled Ban, "Oh, no, that reminds me I got only a few days to get myself a new suit. I can't wear that to my wedding," he said pointing to his wedding suit that was covered entirely in blood and kept in one corner of the room.

"I think we should go," said Haruki, "The others are desperate to see you, they're fighting outside. The Head Nurse is losing her temper now (we are also acquainted with this nurse, she's the evil nurse in episode 39)," saying this he led Natsumi out of the room who said she'd return later.

Ginji, Hevn and Paul visited him next. There were a few tearful moments that were followed by a visit from Shido, Madoka, Jubei, Kazuki and Cruz. Then came Sakura, Himiko, Kagami, Yoko and Leanne. Dr. Jackal came in carrying some fruits for Ban. All of these people were regular visitors of Ban until he was discharged. The day Ban was discharged-

"Come on," pleaded Ban, "I want to go shopping with you guys"

"Don't you have any shame?" said Natsumi disbelievingly as Hevn and Ginji giggled, "You've been set free from a term of eating healthy and nutritious food at the hospital. Even if you don't worry about yourself, think about our wedding. If you fall ill, it can get postponed once again"

"I'm no ordinary patient. I'm the invincible genius Ban Mido. As far as the food is concerned, it tasted disgusting. Not what I'd like to call healthy and nutritious. I'm waiting to eat something you cooked"

"No problem, I'll cook up today's lunch at Honky Tonk. As for today's shopping, I'll let you come only if you promise not to over-exert yourself"

"I promise"

"Fine then, hop along"

They shopped for Ban from new suit to new earrings. He said this was necessary because his grandmother always said that if you use something once and it's effects are disastrous, then it's just plain unlucky. The others didn't understand much of what he was saying, but they simply nodded so that he'd shut up. They then collected Ban's Subaru 360 from the garage (that's the car Ban was driving when the accident took place, it was in desperate need of repairs). But in spite of his entire preaching session Ban wouldn't give up his car saying that it was only his fault and not the car's.

After they returned from shopping, they had a great lunch and they all reminisced about the good old days. Ah, how quickly time passes.


	17. All's Well That End's Well

Get Backers-Moments… Get Backers-Moments…

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- ALL'S WELL THAT END'S WELL

"When is it going to be time for the ceremony, damn," said Ban kicking a nearby stool, "I hate being early for anything"

"You saw what happens when you're late," leered Ginji.

"Yeah, right"

Finally the clock showed-

"Eleven o'clock," said Ban pulling out his gold pocket watch, "Time to go"

The wedding ceremony went as smoothly as possible. Hevn and Sakura had a great time being bridesmaids. Ginji who was Best Man had loads of fun too. Ban and Natsumi started the dance and then Ban took to the violin with Madoka as Natsumi danced with other people. Hevn, who was the maid of honor, had a dance with Ginji. Unbelievably, she was also the one who caught the bouquet of flowers thrown by the bride. She blushed to the roots of her hair. But the fun was in the reception that night-

"Thank you so much for attending our wedding this morning and also our reception party now," said Ban addressing the guests, "Get the party started, then"

"Let's have some games," yelled Haruki but everyone shushed him down.

"Not a bad idea," said Ban and looked at Haruki who gave him a furtive smile, "Okay, I'll tell you guys about a game I recently saw at a party. You first need to form pairs. Then you take one big sheet of newspaper. You and your partner got to stand on that sheet. Then, the music begins and you both have to dance. The moment the music stops,

you have to get off the paper, fold it a little and dance. This continues as long as you can stand and dance on your piece of paper. So easy enough?"

"Yeah, let's begin the game, Mido," said Shido.

They all formed pairs and lined up to take a newspaper each. Ban with Natsumi, Ginji with Hevn, Shido and Madoka, Haruki and Leanne, Sakura and Makubex, Jubei and Kazuki, Himiko and Kagami, Yoko with Cruz and so on.

At first all the couples gave tough competition. Then slowly, they got lazy. Shido couldn't dance for too long so they quit. Ginji and Hevn too danced for quite sometime but Ginji couldn't carry Hevn and dance on that little piece of paper at the same time. So the final couples were Ban and Natsumi and surprisingly enough, Yoko and Cruz. They gave each other a hard time. Natsumi climbed onto Ban's shoulder and Yoko was in Cruz's arms. So after what seemed like ages, the winner of the day was-

"The couple of the year, Ban and Natsumi," announced Ginji and everyone applauded.

"Thank you so much for this," bowed Natsumi, "I would like to thank all my friends who supported me and my partner Ban. Also, I would like to graciously extend my thanks to my family who were always there. I'll never forget this achievement, thank you so much"

"Enough of the over-acting already," smiled Ban.

"Hey Ban," suggested Ginji, "Why don't you and Madoka play that tune on your violins?"

"Which tune?"

"That tune you played for the street show many years ago"

"Oh, that," said Ban patting his forehead, "What say, Madoka? Are you ready to play?"

"Sure thing," Madoka replied.

They both took to their violins and everyone got ready to dance like they did on that street show (refer episode 8). Natsumi and Hevn danced together. Ginji, Shido, Kazuki, Haruki, Jubei and Cruz teamed up together to dance but they complemented it with-

"My mom, she gave me a dollar, she told me buy a color but I didn't buy no color instead I bought some (Bubblegum) bazoo bazooka (Bubblegum) bazoo bazooka (Bubblegum)," sang the guys only to be shushed by Ban.

"Look guys, you're here on my wedding party…what relation does this song have with weddings? All you Maze City fellows are the same…"

But just as they wee about to retaliate in a fight, Natsumi and Hevn saved the moment.

"Guys, let's have a singing contest," smiled Natsumi once everyone was done with the dancing.

"Sure, good idea," agreed everyone.

"Ai ga areba heiwa da to, dare ka ga kuchi ni ishite ita. Unazuku hito mo ireba ukagau hito mo iru," sang Natsumi (Angela Aki –This Love from Blood+).

"Aru toki kara," continued Hevn, "mukuchi ni nari, kokoro wo, shimekiri kono koi ga…hiki sakaresou ni natta"

"Kasaneta," started both of them together, "Kono te wo, kondo no hanasanai, shinjiru, chikara ga, ai wo jiyuu ni suru"

"Next song," screamed Ban clapping hard.

"You sing now, Mr. Bridegroom," said Natsumi placing her hands on her waist.

"Okay, I can do that," said Ban with a shifty grin, "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams and the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone… I walk alone…I walk alone…I walk alone…my shadow's only one that walks beside me…" (Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day).

"Ban you can sound depressed even in the happiest of moments," chided Paul.

"Why don't you sing, if you're so smart?"

"Sure, I have a song for you two. The couple of the evening, that is. The song kind of matches your description and it sounds like Natsumi's singing the song, but only thing is that it's a guy singing."

"It's ok, Paul," said Natsumi gently, "This guy doesn't have time to sing for me. I'm the only one who can hang around all day dreaming and singing for him. Start the song"

"Ok, here goes-

You don't run with the crowd

You go your own way

You don't play after dark

You light up my day

Got your own kind of style

That sets you apart

Baby that's why you've captured my heart

I know sometimes you feel

Like you don't fit in

And this world doesn't know

What you have within

When I look at you

I see something rare

A rose that can grow anywhere

And there's no one I know that can compare

Chorus:

What makes you different,

Makes you beautiful

What's there inside you,

Shines through to me

In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need

What makes you different makes you beautiful to me

You've got something so real

You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)

The material things

Don't matter to me

So come as you are

You've got nothing to prove

You won me with all the you do

And I wanna take this chance to say to you

Chorus

You don't know how you've touched my life

Oh there's so many ways, I just can't describe

You taught me what love is supposed to be

It's all the little things that made you beautiful to me

Chorus

(in background)

Everything in you is beautiful

Love you give shines right through me

Everything in you is beautiful

Beautiful to me (to me)'," sang Paul (Backstreet Boys-What makes you different). Oh yeah, Dr.Jackal is to thank for the background singing.

"Thank you, Paul," blushed Natsumi as Ban gave her a tight squeeze, "This song does really go with us"

"It sure does," remarked Ban.

Some more songs were sung. Braveheart (Digimon Adventure) by Ginji- ("Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo, isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou"), Kokoro No Camera by Himiko (Copycat!), Seishun Amigo by Kagami ("Narihibiita keitai denwa iya na yokan ga mune wo yogiru reisei ni nare yo mi amigo") and the music continued into the night.

"Thank you so much, dear friends, for having attended my wedding party," said Ban giving the vote of thanks," This party could be successful only because of your presence"

"We loved the party," screamed everyone in unison, thus bringing about the end of the celebration.

"So, when is the next time we're going to meet?" asked Shido.

"Ginji and Hevn's wedding, I guess," aid Natsumi slyly as Hevn blushed, "But for now you won't see much of me and Ban"

"Why so?" asked Haruki looking curious.

"They're going on their honeymoon, you idiot," said Jubei whacking him hard.

"I'm not that dumb, am I?"

"Oh, you sure are," said Kagami in his usual brazen manner, "Anyway, that was a fabulous bash. I just came to say thanks for inviting me and well, Ban, you've taken away one of the most eligible girls right now"

"Oh, I had to get hospitalized to take her away, mind you," said Ban shaking his head.

"That's enough," said Natsumi, "I think it's time for us to head home"

"Yup, good night, everyone"

Ban got onto the driver's seat and Natsumi sat beside him. Everyone bid them farewell. As they drove away-

"Ban," muttered Natsumi, "Where are we going?"

"To my house, silly"

"Yeah, correct. I forgot that your house is mine too now. I just thought of Dad"

"Speak to him on your cell if you want to"

"No, it's just that, I'm going to miss being with my Dad, but then, some day or the other he would've got me married. I'd much rather be with you than some loser scumbag."

"Excellent, you've started to pick up my language already"

"This is called influence"

"I can't wait for our holiday together," said Ban, "We'll be holidaying near the snow-capped Alps"

"Ban, don't look forward to anything too much," reproached Natsumi.

"Or else, you'll have to suffer later," said Ban, "I'll never forget that one. Granny and Maria were always right"

"Maria who?"

"Maria Noches, my grandmother's disciple"

"No, just that you haven't mentioned her earlier"

"Don't worry, she's much older than I am"

"I'm not worrying or anything, I can beat you if I want to. I'm your wife now."

"Oooh, I'm scared"

"Shut up, will ya?"

Saying so they reached Ban's house. The next morning-

"Ban, why the hell are you so insistent on me waking up early?" said a puffy-eyed Natsumi as she sat up on her bed, "You know we slept late last night. And today's just my first proper day as Mrs. Natsumi Ban Mido. Will you let me sleep? I feel like I have to go to work"

"Think of it the way you like, but I have something special for you today," said Ban looking as irritatingly adamant as ever.

"If you really want it to be special, then can't you wait for me to see it until I'm fully awake?"

"We'll be wasting time that way and I want you to inspect it closely. We have to leave for our trip this afternoon and I bet if I let you sleep, you won't wake up until afternoon"

"Look who's talking…"

"Okay, admitted you are better than me, but right now, I'm the better one. So, hurry up, get ready"

"What about breakfast?" asked Natsumi.

"What do you mean 'what about breakfast'?" said Ban disbelievingly, "I'll serve you breakfast once you're ready"

"It better be ready," said Natsumi rubbing her tummy, "I'm really hungry, you know"

"Don't worry," said Ban patting her stomach, "I've learnt cooking, so I can guarantee you it won't be that bad"

"I trust you," said Natsumi, her face radiating with happiness.

Once Natsumi was ready and breakfast was done with (it was as good as Ban had promised), Ban led Natsumi out of his house and seated her in his car.

"Where are we going?" implored Natsumi.

"My dear, if I tell you, will it be a surprise?"

"Hmmm… okay"

They drove for a little while and finally reached a fork. Ban then turned to Natsumi and blindfolded her. He then resumed driving and once they'd reached the desired destination, he escorted her carefully out of the car.

"Okay," he said, "Now, before I take off your blindfold, you must close your eyes. Then slowly open them to keep the fun for sometime."

"Yup!"

Ban took the blindfold off Natsumi's eyes. Her eyes were closed but she slowly opened them. As they opened, they fixed themselves upon a huge bungalow. It was big and had a beautifully mowed lawn around it. The lawn was full of flowers of every possible color and there were two doghouses.

"Dog houses?" said Natsumi looking amazed.

"Well, meet my babies," said Ban and whistled loudly.

Two little puppies, a Golden Retriever and a pug, came running towards the house and leaped onto Ban, threw him backwards and started licking him.

"Stop it, guys, it tickles," said Ban rolling on the grass, "Meet them, Nat. This one here is Rover and the pug is Pugsley. Pugsley is a hot babe while Rover's a handsome hunk."

"Nice to meet you, Rover and Pugsley," smiled Natsumi innocently and gave them her hand. They sniffed her for a while and licked her too.

"They like you," grinned Ban and said to the dogs, "Say 'hi' to Mommy"

"But, Ban," said Natsumi, "When did you get them? Or should I say when did you get the house?"

"Well, when we got back together, I decided to change my house. I mean. I couldn't let Ban Mido's wife live in an apartment, geez, no. Paul, Ginji and me then sat down and researched on all the good houses available. This one caught my attention. But I won't say more about it until you check it out yourself. As for the dogs, I got them only the day before yesterday. I found them living under miserable circumstances and so I rescued them. I've been coming here since."

"Let's check out the house," said Natsumi excitedly, "I can't wait to"

The bungalow was extremely spacious. There were two floors with quite a number of rooms. They explored the entire house until they found the best room.

"This room is ours, it overlooks the sea, after all," declared Natsumi and said, "Which is the second best room?"

"Why do you want to know that?" asked Ban raising his eyebrows, "We are sleeping in the same room, right?"

"Yes, of course," chuckled Natsumi seeing the horrified expression on Ban's face, "It's just that, err…in case I have a fight with you, I'll sleep in that room," she said after thinking a bit.

"Are you so inclined on having a fight with me?" said Ban coming close to Natsumi.

"You can think what you like," smirked Natsumi pushing Ban away.

After scrutinizing the whole house and deciding that she would do up the interiors, Natsumi said to Ban,

"This must have cost you a fortune, right?"

"Well, I'd been saving up for a house after marriage since ten years," replied Ban nonchalantly," But, tell me, did you like the house?"

"It's the best wedding gift ever," said Natsumi hugging Ban, "Thank you so much, Ban"

"My pleasure," replied Ban a faint color appearing on his cheeks.


	18. The Get Backers

Get Backers-Moments… Get Backers-Moments…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- THE GET BACKERS

One year later…

"It's a girl, it's a girl, it's a girl!" jumped Ban outside the operation theatre of a hospital we know quite well.

"Yes, Mr. Mido, you're a proud father now," replied a black haired nurse (remember the one who asked them to do her job in episode 39?)

"Is Natsumi okay? When can I meet her?"

"Well, she's resting now, but you could go in and have a look at the baby"

"Yes, I'd love to do that," saying so, Ban walked into the room.

The baby was lying in a cradle next to Natsumi who was fast asleep. The child had deep blue eyes and a few strands of jet-black hair. Ban looked at her lovingly and she smiled back.

"You're going to grow up to be as pretty as your Mom. Only hope you are as sweet as her," said Ban.

Meanwhile at another end of the same hospital-

"Will you please let me see whether my wife is alright?" Ginji yelled at some nurses.

"She is, and by the way, sir, you're a father now. Your wife has just given birth to a bonny baby boy," replied the nurses.

"Has she now? Can I please meet her?"

"Sure"

Ginji went into the room and Hevn, who was relaxing a little, just sat up straight and gave him a weak smile.

"So, where's the latest member of our family?" asked Ginji happily.

"Right here," said Hevn pointing towards the cradle.

Ginji and Hevn's son had brown eyes just like Ginji and a tuft of dark brown hair.

"He's nothing like me," wailed Hevn and Ginji gave a wide smile and said, "It's okay Hevn, better luck next time," and Hevn punched him hard turning pink.

"Tell me," said Ginji slowly, "What do we name him?"

"I love the name Joseph, and it has a readymade nickname too-Joe!"

"Joseph's a nice name…"said Ginji and leaned over the baby's cradle, "Hello there, Joseph"

In Natsumi's room-

"Come on now, Natsumi," said Ban waking her up, "Tell me what could we name our kid?"

"Ban," grumbled Natsumi, "Will you please let me rest for just a little while? Our infant's not running away anywhere, so I think we have a lot of time to decide what her name could be. You could let her live without a label for a few hours, couldn't you? Anyway, you'd have died trying to bring her into the world; she gave me a lot of trouble. So please, let me catch up on some sleep. I think I deserve that right"

"I can't do the job of bringing anyone into this world ever, so I don't think I'll ever understand," said Ban, "But she's so adorable, I can't stop looking at her. When I look at her, I feel like speaking to her, and when you speak to anyone, the first thing you use is his or her name. That's something she doesn't have"

"Okay, fine," budged Natsumi, "But I'm going straight to bed once the naming business is done with"

"Sure thing"

"Let's see, how does Kumiko sound?"

"Nah, too Japanese for a blue eyed girl. How about Alexis?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool, we could nickname her Alex"

"Yup"

"See, the job's already done," yawned Natsumi, "You can talk to Alex now, but in all those moments of love and affection, don't forget Alex's mother"

"Oh, never," said Ban kissing Natsumi's forehead, "It's thanks to you that we have this doll in our life. Oh, yeah, a little bit of hard work from my side too," and Natsumi pushed him.

"You always have to include yourself in the vote of thanks, right?" she said.

"That's me"

Natsumi blushed a little and closed her eyes. Ban couldn't help feeling how beautiful Natsumi looked today. She had another role to play now, another responsibility on her shoulder to take care of. That was being the mother of their child. And Ban decided that he would escort her through this journey whatever it cost him for they were now parents.

As for their baby, he promised himself that he would make her tough enough to face this big, bad world. As she smiled innocently at him, all kinds of thoughts raced through his mind…

Seventeen years later…

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Alex and Joe, happy birthday to you," sang Hideki, Anneliese, Chelsea, Kenshin, Takeshi, Paul, Ban, Ginji, Hevn, Natsumi, Himiko, Kagami, Sakura, Makubex, Jubei, Kazuki, Haruki, Shido, Madoka, Cruz, Dr.Jackal etc.

"Thank you," said Alex and Joe in unison, "Can we cut our cake now?"

"Sure"

Alex seized the knife and Joe held her hand. The two of them cut a piece of the cake and gave it to each other. Alex then said,

"See, it's delicious, made by my Mum after all, the best cook in the world"

"Okay your Mum is a good cook, no doubt, but my Mum rocks too," replied Joe.

"Alright, guys," said Ban, "You guys have grown up now, leave your childishness behind, will you?"

"Okay, as you say"

Let me explain. Hideki is Ginji and Hevn's second son. Just like Ginji said, Hideki turned out to be entirely like Hevn while Joe is a photocopy of Ginji. Ban and Natsumi have only one daughter and that's Alex. Reason-She's enough to drive them crazy. An obedient girl, of course, Alex has all of Ban's wacky ways. She's Natsumi on the outside and Ban on the inside with her devilish mind working away in the wrong direction. Anneliese was Cruz and Sakura's daughter. She was a plain and simple girl who had a secret crush on Joe. Kenshin was Shido and Madoka's son. A carbon copy of Shido, Kenshin was an international athlete. At a young age he had won many laurels in the sports field. As for Chelsea, she was Haruki, Jubei and Kazuki's adopted daughter. They found her all alone on the streets of Maze City. Since then, they gave her unprecedented love and never let her feel the need of a mother. She had Haruki's sense of humor, Jubei's dedication and Kazuki's sweet and gentle nature. She was Kenshin's girlfriend. Anyway, I think the guests have had enough of an introduction. Let's get back to their party-

"It's story time," announced Paul and all of them turned to face him, "Since it's your birthday," he said to Alex and Joe, "Let me tell you about what your fathers did for a living many, many years ago. Your fathers ran a retrieval business called the Get Backers. They guaranteed to get back whatever you lost. No doubt they were excellent at what they did but they never really made too much money out of it"

"You didn't have to say that Paul," growled Ban and Ginji while the others sniggered.

"Their special abilities made their job easier. However they had loads of enemies…"

Just then the door opened and Clayman walked in.

"What's up Clayman," smiled Ginji, "It's wonderful you came to join us on this special occasion."

"I'm sorry, Ginji," said Clayman, "But I'm here on important business."

"What's the matter, Miss Clayman?" asked Alex (believe me, she just can't shut up) and Ban kicked her.

"Well, you must've heard of the _Madonna of the Rocks_?"

"Yes, I have," said Joe.

"That painting has been stolen from the Louvre museum only a few hours ago"

"What?" exclaimed Ban, "That's not possible. I would've known of it"

"You would if you'd turn on the television"

Ban rushed towards the television, turned it on and flicked through the channels till he reached the one broadcasting news. Clayman was right. It had been stolen.

"So what can I do if the painting has been stolen?"

"You could retrieve it"

"Of course, I couldn't. You know this Get Backers business shut down ages ago due to some personal problems," he said looking towards Natsumi.

"I don't care. I've already told the client that you guys would do it. Please, Ban. You're not even asking Ginji. He is your partner after all"

"I'm pretty okay with the entire idea, Ban," replied Ginji before Ban could even open his mouth to ask him, "I mean, I kinda miss being a GB"

Yeah, Dad," interrupted Alex, "Please, please, please say yes. Joe and I would love to see Uncle Ginji and you at work."

"Hey, wait a moment," said Ban slowly, "Whoever said you guys would come along on our mission?"

"Please Dad, say yes. I wanna see you as a GB"

"Okay, fine, Clayman. I agree to be back as a GB only on one condition"

"Is it a high pay?"

"No," said Ban sternly and then breaking into a smile, he said, "If I can have my wife's consent"

"Ban," said Natsumi as sweetly as ever, "I always tell Alex and you to follow what your heart's deepest and truest desire is"

"But you were the one who had a problem with my job in the first place. I mean I became a manga artist only to prove to you that I'm capable enough"

"Ban, I never had a problem with you being a Get Backer. Don't you know that I was the one who'd keep telling all your clients who came into this very place to have a cup of coffee that you guys were the best retrievers in the world? I idolized and worshipped you. The reason I broke up with you was your irresponsibility. You hadn't given a thought to what would happen of me once we were married. You had no permanent roof under which you could shelter me. You didn't know whether you'd have to spend the next few days in starvation or not. Today, you're well settled, with a happy family and a secure job. If at all you wish to carry on being a GB as a hobby, you surely can. Only don't make it your occupation. Otherwise, you'll be welcoming dark days once again. That's all I have to say. The choice is yours"

"I think I'm okay with the 'hobby' plan. Except that, I don't wanna take this brat along."

"But I wanna go Daddy," pleaded Alex, "You told me you'd never refuse me anything on my birthday"

"I remember making that pledge on the day you were born. I can even break it today if I wish to"

"Stop harassing her, Ban," said Natsumi, the peace-maker, "Take her along if she wants to go. She can take care of herself. She's old enough now. She can also keep a watch on you if she goes along"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that she can keep you from finding a pretty mistress in France"

"Like I'm going there for that"

"You can't be trusted"

"If I had to find another woman, I'd have done that twenty-eight years ago instead of improving myself for you," said Ban hugging Natsumi. All the guests at the party started to whoop and cheer and Alex was heard saying-"I've seen much bigger and interesting things happen at my house between the two of them. You know when…" But Ban rushed forward quickly and clasped his hand over her mouth before she could say some more.

"So, then you guys are coming right?" asked Clayman.

"You bet we are," replied Ban, Ginji, Alex and Joe.

"All right, then!" exclaimed everyone.

"Life is so momentous," Natsumi said to Hevn, "Especially if you are with the Get Backers"

"The way our lives move on," said Hevn smilingly, "Is like some kind of book. I'd love to name that book _Moments…_"

Note: Did you like this fan fic? _Moments…_is completely dedicated to my friends who have always supported Ban and Natsumi's pairing which people generally call experimental. The story is loosely based on my life so I won't give anyone credits for it (except the Almighty!). That's all I wish to say. By writing this story, I've fulfilled a promise I made long ago. Hope you all liked it. I expect you guys to review this story genuinely as writers only learn from their mistakes. If there is any mistake in the story or if you feel I could've put it in a better way than it is, you guys could simply review it. Will meet you all soon enough with my next fan fic (which is also under progress). Until then, _adios amigos_! I

P.S. I am extremely sorry for the delay.


End file.
